Super smash bros unlimited
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: It's another normal weekend for Amy (me) and Megan (Friend of mine), one that has been set aside for Super smash bros. But, what happens when the WII U pulls a skylanders, and sucks the two into the smash bros game? Rated T for my swearing, violence, and all that nice stuff. First smash bros fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BACK!**

**Well, more or less. I'm still trying to regain all my loss sleep, but other then that, I think I'll be fine. I went a little crazy on New Years, got a gold and silver mistletoe tattoo on my face, along with a lot of Apple cider.**

**I decided to take a small break from my Poketalia story, so here we are.**

**I got this idea after reading a lot of warriorcatgirl375, I got the want to write a super smash bros fanfiction. The OC's are based on me and a friend of mine, both of us will be girls in this fanfiction. To keep my friends name unknown, the OC's name will NOT be her real name. Me, on the other hand, I don care if you guys know my name, cuz for all you know, this could or could not be my real name, what you want to believe is up to you.**

**But, enough of my unless rambling, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Introduction<p>

(Amy's P.O.V)

I hooped off my bed the second I heard someone at the door, "I'll get it!" I yelled, hoping that she was here as I rushed down the stairs.

I threw open the door, Megan smiling on the other side of the door. She wore her normal attire, a light pink shirt under and unzipped grey jacket, along with matching jeans and dark blue shoes. She also had purple-framed glasses, and a gold chain necklace around her neck, light brown hair in a ponytail, out of the way of her electric blue eyes.

"Hiya, Amy." She said formally, before walking inside, closing the door behind her.

Instead of greeting her back, I tossed a WII remote at her, a lopsided grin on my face, "Are you ready for some smashing?"

She smiled back, as we ran up the stairs. We didn't care that it was seven in the morning, or the fact that the sun hasn't come up yet. We needed to prove to each other who was the best in super smash bros.

Once we get back to my room, Megan automatically turns on the T.V, while I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom.

I threw on my normal attire, a black v-neck tang top, with nice golden designs running across the stomach area, along with black ripped jeans and combat boots.

I walked back into my room, plopping myself on my bed next to Megan, "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" I said with a mock hiss, as I clicked Shiek to be my character.

"like that would ever happen." She said back, choosing Roselina and Luma.

A cold wind blew across the room, but I was so a absorbed in the game, I just pulled my black leather jacket from off my bed post and onto my shoulders, " I can't stand the God damn cold." I muttered, as I kept my focus on the T.V screen.

The cold wind blew through the room again, this time, the sound of rain sounded from outside. "You scared of a little storm?" Megan said with a small smile. I flipped her off as we continued.

Now the storm was getting bigger and louder, the sound of thunder and flashes from light were coming from outside, which was getting really damn annoying.

"Aww, what the fuck!" I yelled, throwing my remote down on the bed when the power went out, "And I was this close to beating you."

"Just admit that I am better then you." Megan teased, laughing lightly at my angered expression.

"Fucking make me!" I snapped back, "Even if your better at smash bros, I can still kick your ass in Pokemon!"

It didn't matter that we were best friends, we got into fights all the time, most of them ending with me forfeiting, becasue I know the second I push Megan across the line, even if I was a fighter with experience, she could and would kick my ass.

Both of our faces whipped back to the T.V screen as it stared to glow an eerie light green.

"Bro, I think you have a Rotom in your system." Megan muttered, tapping the WII U With caution.

"Even if there was a bug in the system, the T.V would be running when the house is going through a black out." I muttered back, also pearling cautiously over her shoulder and at the gaming system.

What happened next happened to fast for the both of us to process. One second we were both in my room, and the next, I felt weightless, as the light green light got brighter and brighter.

"What the Fuc..." I didn't have time to finish my statement, as everything went white.

* * *

><p><strong>What is it with me and flashes of light?<strong>

**...I did not mean it that way.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my fanfiction, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Don't forget that I'm still human, so I might update a few days from now.**

**Well, I got nothing else to say, so...**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**Here is the next chapter, nothing to say, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?<p>

(Amy's P.O.V)

I woke up with a groan, finding myself on a grassy hillside. The groan on my left signaled to me that Megan was there as well, probably still out of it.

I glanced at the surrounding area, only to find a HUGE stone mansion on the far west side.

"Is it just me, or does this place look familiar?" Megan asked, cleaning her glasses with the bottom of her shirt.

"Not at the moment," I muttered back, as I helped her get back, then pointing at the mansion in the background, "We should make our way there, where hopfully, we might find some people. From there, we can decided what to do next."

"Let's hope there not hostile." Megan muttered, as we made our way to the huge house.

"Oh, stop it," I said back, lightly pushing her to the side, "You know that being negative is my thing. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>I should have kept my mouth shut.<p>

The moment we were at the lawn, we both heard screaming, shouting, cursing, and the sound of a gun going off. As crazy as I might sound, I really wanted to go inside.

Megan shook her head, as if reading my expression, "There is no way you are going in there, at least, not without proper gear." Just as she said that, the sound of glass breaking made us both look up. I pushed Megan out of the way of the falling sword, the both of us staring at it like it was from outer space.

With a little hesitation, I grabbed the hilt of the weapon, easily getting used to the size and weight of the sword, before confidently marching up to the door, the only thing stopping me was Megan grabbing my wrist, shaking her head.

"Chill out," I said, lightly ripping my arm away from her grasp, "What's the worst that could happen?"

I spoke to soon.

As soon as we entered the buildng, I ducked with a small yelp, evading the baseball bat that flew over head. when i glanced inside, my heart stopped.

The place itself was was a nice looking place, right in front of us was a stairway to the higher floor, two hallways going left and right, with a nice slivery wall paper, lined with golden paint. It would have looked nicer, if there wasn't a huge fat guy riding a motorcycle up and down the stairway, with two other kids chasing each other around, one of them shooting fire and lightning at the other, as they ran around.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, as i smacked a flying projectile out of the air with the flat of the sword, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I knew it was a bad idea coming inside," Megan muttered darkly under her breath, before ducking to avoid a sticky bomb, "But no, you had to ignore me, as usual, even after we had established that I'm the brains of the two of us!"

I muttered back a curse, before handing her a fallen baseball bat, "Stay behind me." I said, before i noticed the fat guy, Wario i think, charge at us on his bike, a sickly smile on his face.

"Let's scram!" I yelled, ducking into the right hallway just in time to get out of the motorcycles way.

We found ourselves in a living room area, with a four-way swords fight between Link, Ike, Marth and Shulk, the four of them slashing at each other, over-turning tables and chairs in the process.

A ran a hand through my already-messy dark brown hair, "As cool as this is, i would really appreciate it if i could keep my head attached to my body!" I yelled, right as Marth's sword went to close to my face.

After dodging and weaving around the foursome, me and Megan entered what looked like the dinning room, where Kirby was fighting with Meta knight, Kirby eatting food off of the leftover plates for more health. "At least he's not wasting food." Megan muttered behind me, before pushing me to the ground to avoid a fireball.

"That attack looks familiar..." Megan said, as she walked into the kitchen area, where Princess Peach and Zelda were fighting, Fireballs V.S frying pan.

"As awesome as smash bros is, this place is crazy." I muttered, as Meganand I found our way back to the yard.

"What happens now?" Megan asked. She spoke to soon, as a guy in a blue suit came spiralling at us, yelling, "FALCO PUNCH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, while pushing Megan to the ground, as we both avoided being punched in the face.

Caption Falcon smirked, before raising his fist out of the ground, a smile on his face, "I see that you two are new challangers," he said, as he cracked his knuckles, "Allow me to give you a new smashers welcome!" With that said, he rushed at us.

I didn't have time to curse, as he snap-kicked my side. "Bastard." I spat out, before sweeping the flat of the sword into his abdomen, which caught him off balance, leaving enough room for Megan to hit him with the bat.

"You two have experience," He said, wipping some spit off the corner of his mouth, "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

At this point, i didn't care. I have this need to prove myself to others, so instead of trying to explain, I smirked, "Come at me bro." I said, taunting him slightly.

He pressed his lips together, before rushing at us. I glanced over to Megan, who for once, gave me an approving nod. We had gotten into fights before, this was no different. Except for that minor detail that this guy has more experience fighting, and the fact that he looks a lot stronger and faster. But hey, YOLO right?

He aimed a punch at me, his fist leveled with my face. I ducked under him, grabbing his arm, and flipped him over my shoulder, using his momentum and wieght against him. When he tried to get back up, Megan got him good between the legs with her bat.

"Is that all you got?" I sneered, catching a smile from Megan after our win. Captian got back up with a groan, rubbing his head, "You two are pretty good, for newbies." He said, before walking back into the manision, stopping when he noticed that we weren't following, "What are you two waiting for? Come on, let's go! It's better for the both of you to sign up for the up-coming fights." With a slight twitch, we both followed Captian falcon back into the mad house, praying to god that we would get back out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>...Well then...<strong>

**I am still working on writing the action parts, so i am sorry if this chapter sucked. The next chapter will explain why i named this fanfiction "Super smash bros _Unlimited_". I hope you guys like what i decided to do with this fanfiction, i hope that a certain friend finds this new story to be entertaining, at least until i have more ideas for Poketalia.**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**Nothing to say now, but i have a little note at the end of this chapter that you MIGHT want to read. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's a heads up.**

**With that crap out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Enrolled<p>

(Third person's P.O.V)

The two girls followed Captian falcon around the mansion, coming across a bunch of random characters doing crazy things, for example, Sonic and Mario were fighting over something over what channel they would watch next, Pit and lady Paletana were playin mario kart 8, Solid snake was staring at Samus in her zero suit, and Fox and Falco were testing each other's quick draw.

Yep, another normal day in smash mansion.

The trio soon came to a room with a metal lable that read, "Master Hand's office". Without knocking, Capt. walked inside, the two other girls following behind cautiously.

"I got two new players for the next competition!" Catp. said happily, strutting around the room like he owned the place. A larged gloved hand was flaoting on the other side of the table, before floating up to Amy and Megan. Amy stared right back at the gloved hand with her grey eyes, wondering how the hell any of this was possible, while Megan slightly flinched.

"These two look like decent fighters." Master hand said.

"Wait a sec," Amy said, pointing at the gloved hand with her sword, "How the hell can you speak if you don't have a mouth?"

Master hand "stared" right back, "Smash bros logic." He replied, before snapping his fingers, a clipboard and pen appering in both of the girls hands, "I will need you two to fill this out to compete." Master hand said, before flaoting out. Right before he left, he said over his "shoulder", "When you are done, place your papers on my desk, and wait outside for someone to show you around." He then left, Captian Falcon right behind him.

"I still can't believe any of this crap is happening." Amy muttered, as she filled out her name, gender and choice of weapon.

"Tell me about it. I find it funny that they think that we have experience." Megan said back, reading over the page, "What do you think they mean when it says, 'extra abilities'?" She asked.

Amy shrugged, leaving that area blank, before tossing her clip borad and pen onto the desk, where as Megan neatly placed her form on an open part of the desk, "What do we do now?" Amy asked, eyeing her new weapon in her left hand, whipping it around.

"Stop playing around with that before you take my head off!" Megan hissed, slapping the sword away with her baseball bat.

"Are you really gonna fight with a baseball bat?" Amy asked, holding her blade over her shoulder, kinda like how Ikewill hold his sword while taunting someone.

"Ness does it all the time, how hard can it be?" Megan repiled, before a soft knock sounded from the other side of the door.

Amy opened it, peaking out slowly, coming face to face with the generation one Legendary.

"I was asked by Master Hand to show you and your friend around." Mewtwo said in his low pitched voice, dark purple eyes staring right back at Amy cooly.

Amy couldn't speak, as she nodded slightly, following Mewtwo out of the room, Megan right behind the two of them.

"Smash mansion has 5 floors," Mewtwo said, starting up the tour, "The living room, dinning room, kitchen, rec, room and Master Hand's office is on level one, the other four floors are for the other smashers. From what i have been told, you two will be sharing room 14 on floor 5." Amy and Megan nodded, getting over the fact that Mewtwo, Bad-ass Don't-give-a-fuck Mewtwo, was giving them a tour, as he showed them around.

They came across Zelda and Samus on the second floor, "It's nice to know that there are more girls around." Zelda said, while Samus greeted us with a small nod, before the two of them went on with whatever they were doing.

By the time they reached there room, they had met Link, Snake, Greninja, Shulk and Roselina, all of them acting very nice towards them. "This is your room." Mewtwo said, pushing the door open for the both of them to look around, "My shared room with Lucario and Greninja is on the right, room 13, while a guest room is on your left, room 15. Enjoy your room, lunch is at12:00." With that said, Mewtwo closed the door.

The room looked like a 5-star hotel room, with two bed rooms, a bathroom for each room plus and extra one, a small kitchen area, a living room area, and a balcony.

Amy walked into one of the rooms, to find a large double-edged sword, with a black hilt and a 3 foot blade, with a post-it stuck to it.

_I hope you find this weapon to your liking_

_~Master Hand_

Amy smiled at the gift, as she put it under the bed, getting the room ready for her too sleep tonight. Across the bed was a huge flat screen T.V, along with a WII U system attached an hooked up. Amy smirked, this was gonna be a hell of a lot of fun.

In the room across, Megan found a new baseball bat, made of metal with a leather grip, and the same note that Amy got attached to the handle. Megan, with a smile on her face, put th weapon away under her bed, before setting up her room.

~Timeskip~

"Lunch is ready, come and get it!" Fox yelled over the intercom, the words soon followed by the sound of a stampede right outside.

With a shared worried look, the duo walked out of the room and down the stairs afterthey were sure that they wouldn't get ran over, only to arrive at the dinning room to late.

Not only were all the seats taken, but the area looked like hyena's having a food fight. Rice, pasta and other foods flew throught the air, the sounds of laughs and yelling wasn't helping either.

"And you thought that I eat messy." Amy muttered, ducking to avoid a chicken leg.

Before the two of them could leave, Master Hand spotted them, before yelling, "ENOUGH!" Everyone was instantly quiet, all eyes on Amy and Megan, as Master Hand went on, "These two are new to smash mansion, and I expect you all the treat them well." Everyone nodded, then sized us up as we looked around for a seat. Amy ended up sitting in between Mewtwo and Browser, while Megan sat right across from her, in between Sonic and Roselina.

The talking soon began again, Amy and Megan feeling eyes on them at all times as they ate quietly, not looking up to anyone when they got up and left.

"Well that was awkward." Amy said, taking off her jacket, to reveal long thin scars that ran up and down her arms, as she rolled her shoulders, "I thought i was gonna die from all the attiention."

"Tell me about it," Megan said back, as they neared there room, "Every time I glanced up, I would see Sonic staring right back at me. What do you think that was about?"

Amy shrugged, as sh closed the door behind them, "Your guess is as good as mine, for all we know, you have a lover boy on your tail." Her laughing was cut short when a pillow flew at Amy's face. "Come on, Megan, grow some humor." Amy teased, before plopping herself on Megan's bed.

"I'll do that the day you decided to grow a brain." Megan said back, as the two of them began to talk about random things, like the hetalia cast as pokemon, or which pokemon would kick another pokemon's ass, all those nice things that teens talk about these days.

* * *

><p><em>In Master Hand's office...<em>

"That's the last of them." Captian Falcon said, placing the last of the invitations in a plastic box, before asking, "Is it really a god idea for us to invite characters from places other then the nintendo universe?"

Master Hand "nodded", "It's what the author wants, and when it comes to what SHE wants, we have no other chice but to carry out her plan."

Captian Falcon looked up at the white glove witha confused look, "What?"

Master Hand "shook his head", "Never mind, point is, get these to every universe." Captian Falcon nodded, before walking out of the room, leaving Master Hand alone.

He then "glanced" up at the sky, "Miss author, is this really a good idea?" He asked. When no one replied, he floated out of his office, the door closing behind his with a small click.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT, MASTER HAND IS ON TO ME!<strong>

**Now i get to go over the fun stuff. You know how at the end of the fic, Captian Falcon went to give invatations to "other universes"? This is your chance to have ANy character (Yes, i mean any character) Join super smash bros, that's where UNLIMITED comes from. all you need to do is fill out this form...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Fandom:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Abilities(or powers, something. what kind of moves you want the character to use):**

**(Any other information on character [such as if you want them to have a certain personality] wil go here):**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy this little twist, and I apologize if my fanfiction sucks at the moment. Again, the character you fill in can be from ANY fandom and ANY universe, heck, if you want, you can sgn inOC's; just clearing that up. If no one requests a character (which i kinda assume will happen) then i will put in characters of my own. Leave your forms in the review area, or if you want to, you can PM me.I will check the requests (if there are any) In a few days from now, the sooner you fill in for your character the better. Also, if you have any questions reguarding this form, you can (again) leave it in the reviews or PM me, I would perfer you to PM me tho.<strong>

**Thank you guys for reading, and i hope that you decide to sign up a character soon!  
><strong>

**LATER PEEPS, CRIMSON IS OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I am so happy that people filled out the form, i kinda expected people to just ignore it, but boy was i wrong! Because of all the request, if anyone else wants to request you're not to late (go to the author note for the form), i plan on making this a part 1 and 2, possibly a part 3 if there are additiional requests. I might not be able to do this for EVERY character, but i can asure you that i will try to include all of the characters that were requested. I would perfer non OC's, but after some extra thinging, i figured out a way to include them without the story being as confusing as it already is and will be in the future.**

**I also decided to play around with the polls (that sounded wierd...), so feel free to check that out as well.**

**Enough with this crap, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Invitation (part 1)<p>

_in Smashville..._

It a new day for Violet and her twin brother, Randy, as the two walk around the town's square. To anyone who didn't know the two, they both looked like the average teenager, alert brown eyes and slightly messy brown hair, but, the people that did know them would always keep there distance, and for a good reason.

Let's start with Violet. Even in the bitter cold of January, she only wore a thin dark purple shirt and dark grey short jeans. her short brown hair showing off the cold brown eyes.

Randy, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. he wore a long sleeve light grey shirt, and even longer grey pair of jeans. other then that, Violet and Randy looked exactly the same, only Randy had a small smile on his face, while Violet had a smal frown plastered to her mouth.

They walked until Violet stopped in front of the town bulletin board, checking if there were any notices about new job openings, when something else caught her eye, "Hey Randy, come take a look at this." She said, not bothering to turn around and face her slightly taller brother.

He read the flyer over in his head, before asking, "You really think that we have a shot in something like this? What if we get caught?"

Violet shrugged, before stuffing her hands in her pockets, "Think about it, we could have a perment home, food, and all we have to do is stand our ground against other all these years of fighting experience, i didn't think that you would have a problem." She glanced at him over her shoulder, "It was just something i wanted to point out."

Randy followed her back to there house, if you called a broken-down wooden shed a house. It was an old, run-down shack down the road, with mold growning on either side of the walls. Violet kicked the door down, the wood landed with a loud thud before she entered.

The place was no bigger then a normal sized bedroom, which is why this place is more of a storage area then a house.

Violet glanced at Randy over her shoulder, her eyes staring daggers into his, "As much as i want to enter the smash bros tournament, I'll leave it up to you." she said, before picking up two sick twin swords.

Randy thought about it, wieghting out the pros and cons of this situation, before picking up two backpacks, filling them up with as much of there stuff as possible.

"I take it that you agree with me." Violet said quietly, as she tied the two swords sheaths to her back, making sure it was secure before slidding her swords in.

Randy nodded, before handing her one of the bags, "We might never come back here." He said, before Violet took the bag from him with a small nod.

The two left the shed moments later, both of them heading to smash mansion, with tiny smiles on there faces.

* * *

><p><em>In the sonic universe...<em>

It has been years since Sonic and the gang moved to a different universe, leaving the residents to there own happy lives without burning robots falling from the sky every Tuesday.

Red Grey sighed, happy with the peaceful aura around the park. It has been at least five years since Sonic left, taking his friends with him. With all due respect, Red enjoyed the calm feeling in the air ever since they all left, sure the place wasn't as crazy fun as it once was, but Red was willing to take staying alive over hanging out with those wierd hedgehogs and having a slight chance of death any day.

But then again, Red wasn't your average hedgehog either. A lot of people would confuse himself with Tails, the both of them having two Tails an light blue eyes, but the similarities ended there. Instead of orange-yellow fur, Red was grey. The guy was quiet and to himself, always walking around with his dark blue cloak, belt and headphones under his hood.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, fumbling around for his music player as he flipped through the songs, till he stopped at the door of his house, a questioning look on his face, as he picked up the piece of paper that looked like it was taped to the door.

He brought the paper into the house with him, tossing it on the bed of his room, before crashing onto the bed, letting out a low moan, before looking over the paper again.

It was an invitation to something called super smash bros, and now that he thought about it, Red could remember the sonic group talking a lot about this subject before leaving. He shuddered at the thought of having to se them , Sonic and Red were good friends, the only real issue was the fact that Sonic (unlike Red...) never thinks things through, litterally running into every problem head first. Red wasn't a guy of many words, in fact, he hasn't spoken a word since Sonic and his friends had left, avoiding talking by either staying home or staying in places no other person would think of staying, like alley ways and the grave yards. Long story short, he would have to talk to people again if he accepted.

But the pros out-wieghted the cons, such as a better place to live, more freedom and activities that can be done and the promise of a challange.

Red glanced over at his twin lightsaber katanas, along with his mega buster; the three items just collecting dust as they sat on his desk.

Finally making up his mind, Red got up, grabbed his weapons, and strapped them to his belt. He then grabbed the nearest pen on his desk, and checked the box right next to the bold words that read, "Yes". Once the pen left the paper, the paper gloweda light green, sucking Red into the card with a small "poof" sound, leaving the house quieter then it was before.

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD GOD, I STILL HAVE A LOT TO DO!<strong>

**I hope that this chapter is good enough for you guys, I still have a lot to do, and it is possible that i won't be able to do this for all the requested characters, but i will try. The next chapter will probably be longer, all of them are from anime fandoms, so that'll be fun.**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers that sent in there forms, i have no idea what the hell i would have come up with without you guys! Speakingof the forms, I'm gonna make the deadline this thursday, January 8th 2015. From then on, if i don't have enough forms, imma gonna talk to User to see who else we put in. Please send in your forms, just incase you forget what it looks like, the form is on the bottom of chapter 3, in the authors note.**

**I AM BEGGING FOR FORMS BY NOW, JUST PLEASE REQUEST AS MANY CHARACTERS FROM AS MANY FANDOMS AS YOU WANT**

**Now that that's out of my system, LATER PEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**HOLY ARCEUS' GOLDEN SHIT, THE REVIEW SECTION BLEW UP!**

**Now that i have part one up, i can now send in part two. Just a reminder, I stop taking in forms on the 8th of january 2015, if i still don't have enough characters then I'll take in forms again, but until then, that's the deadline. Now, because the review area blew up, this chapter is gonna be long. So, as the reader, your gonna have to deal with it. I am sorry if these feel rushed, but i have to make every little story as short as possible so that i can put every character into the story. To make the story fair, i will try to use one character from each fandom requested, or i'll use however many characters but they will all fight on the same team, kinda like the fighting Mii team in super smash bros when you challange Master hand, POSSIBLY.****I am still playing around with this, so i'll leave it up to you reviewers when it comes to what i should do with all these characters.**

**Enough of this rambling shit, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Invitations (part 2)<p>

_In the Hetalia universe..._

China sighed, wishing that he was anywhere but here.

At the moment, China was stuck with the Axis and the Allies, all eight of them in the living room at the moment.

"So, what's the plan, bros?" America asked from where he was sitting on the couch, as he munched on a bag of potato chips messily, to the point where Britian and France were tryng to lean away from him, hoping to dodge all the chips bits that were flying around, "Watch some T.V? Play some video games?"

It has been at least two hours since everyone arrived here to hang out, two hectic, messed-up hours. To start it all off, Briitian almost blew up China's oven when he attempted to make everyone British muffins. After the fire was put out, Russia suggested that we watch a movie, which fail when none of us could agree on one movie. So here they all were, bored and tired.

Before anyone could do anything stupid, the doorbell rang.

Germany instantly stood up, before walking off the the door, "I'll get vhat." He said over his shoulder, before pulling a pistol out of his green jacket, a firm hold on his weapon with his right hand, while he slowly twisted the door knob open, pointing the gun at the mail man's head.

"You are going to place the envolope on the ground," He said quietly, cold ice-blue eyes glaring into cowering brown ones, "You are that going to turn around and walk away from this house, understood?" The mail man nodded, going as he was told, walking off the porch as soon as possible.

Germany picked up the paper, not sure if he knew someone by the name of, "Master hand", but it was possible that china knew a person with such a name.

"Vis package is for you, China." Germany said casually, tossing the paper to China, who caught it and began looking it over, before opening the envolope.

"Who is master hand, aru?" China asked, as he looked over the invitation, before glaring at America, "Is this one of your stupid pranks, AMerica, aru?" China growled.

"It wasn't me, China bro!" America said back, slapping Britian's hand when it went to close to his chips, "I will admit that i have heard the name master hand before, but i havn't sent anything to you in the last few weeks. What did this loony send you?" America asked, leaning over Britian so that he could see what was going on.

"Seems to be an invitation," Britian said, pushing America off of him and the couch, where he landed on the ground with a loud thud, "But where is, 'Smash mansion'?"

"I personally don't see the problem with this," Japan said, as he grabbed the pen off of China's coffee table, handing it to China, "What is the worst that could happen?"

China thought it over, before checking the yes box, "Now what?" he asked, not sure what to do next. Just then, when everyone was hovering over China to see what was going on, there was a flash of white light, and in a matter of seconds, the house was empty.

At the door, someone knocked, before twisting the door knob open, "Hi guys, it's me, Canada." Canada said, entering the now empty house. Canada sighed when he noticed that the house was empty, "Stupid America, I should have known that he invited me to a fake party."

* * *

><p><em>In the MLP universe...<em>

Light Dash woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. she walked over to the door, opening it up to see that her sister, Rainbow dash, was waiting on the other side, a smile on her face and an invitation in her mouth.

She walked inside, placing the paper on the low coffee table, before shooting me a smile, "Hey Light, was going on?"

Light dash nodded respectivly, making sure not to poke her siter in the head with her unicorn horn, "It is nice to see you again, and as much as i would like to hang out with you, why are you here?" Rainbow Dash's glance went from the invitation and back to Light constantly, An excited yet slightly creeped-out look on her face.

" I'll lt you look it over." She said, ushering her towards the paper.

Using her magic, Light opened up the invitation, and read it over. With a confused expression, she read it overabot three times more, before placing it back on the coffee table, asking one question, "Why?"

"Well, you see," Rainbow dash said from the kitchen, as she walked out with an apple, "As much as i like me some competition, i have to stay here becasue of the whole, 'pony of loyalty' thing. But, becasue your my sister that no one knows about, who would be better for the part?"

Rainbow grabbed a pen from Light's desk, waving it tauntingly in front of her face, "Do you wanna try it?"

Light snatched the pen out of her sister's grasp, before looking over the invitation again, "Are you sure that doing this is legal?" Light asked.

"Positive." Rainbow said, her smile widening when Light checked the yes box.

"Now wh-." Light never finished her sentence, as a bright flash of white light erupted from the piece of paper, Light dissappering with it.

* * *

><p><em>In the Legend of Zelda universe...<em>

Amethyst leaped onto her bed with joy, there was a etter sent from the Super smash bros universe, and there was a huge possibiity that it was from Zelda.

Amethyst torn open the paper envolope, he short black hair getting in the way of her green eyes, before she read the letter inside.

Her expression went from confused, to suprised, to happy, then to hyper, then back to happy. "MIDNA! GET IN HERE!" she yelled, giggling as she threw herself back, landing ont the bed.

The imp floated in, a weary expression on her face, as she watched her friend spaz out of her bed in pure joy, "What happened?" MIdna asked, as Amethyst handed her the note.

"Do you think that HE could be there. along with Zelda?" Amethyst asked, finally calming down enough so that MIdna could understand what she was saying.

"It is a possibility that Jayden will be there." Midna said, while Amethyst grabbed her luggage bag from under her bed, before tossing in clothes, toothbrush, hair bursh, and a fencing sword.

"It would be nice to see him in person instead of only emailing him." Amethyst said, before tossing a few books into her suitcase as well, "It will also be nice to see Zelda again as well!"

Once she was packed, she went into her closet, changing from her purple sleep robes into a glittery silver-lined purple T-shirt, a dark blue mini skirt with matching tights, and dark green shoes.

"Wow now, what's the rush?" Midna said, as she flaoted in front of her, "You have no idea how to get there, and if you do go, I'm coming with you."

"You don't need to come with me, ya know." Amethyst said, as she read over the invitation for directions.

"Yes you do." Midna said back, "Zelda wants me to stay at your side, and nothng is gonna stop that."

Amethyst sighed, "Fine, you can come along." She said, grabbing her pen, as sh checked the yes box.

Within seconds, a bright flash of light came out of the paper, Midna and Amethyst dissappered with the invitation.

* * *

><p><em>In the Starfox universe...<em>

It was another normal day for young trainee Jayden, who had his feet proped up in his landmaster. It was a normal weekend day, nothing to do bsides possibly email this girl he had met, a girl by the name of Amethyst.

Just then, there was aknock on the door.

Confused, Jayden opened the door to his landmaster, to find a familiar figure in the doorway, someone he hadn't seen in years...

"Welcome back, Captian Falcon!" Jayden said, doing a little salute.

Captian saluted back, before walking in, "It's been a while, Jayden." He said, before giving him a piece of paper.

Jayden took it with caution, reading over the text, before he started jumping up and down with excitment, "You really mean that i can enter this!" He then composed himself, "It woud be a great honor, sir." Jayden said, before checking the yes box.

The good news was that he dissappered like how he was planned to do, the only really big problem was the fact that his landmaster dissappered with him...

That can't be good.

* * *

><p><em>In some random universe...<em>

It was another quiet day, with the quiet sound of wind and children laughing in the background.

You would never notice the girl in the background, spreading her street art all over the park walls.

This girl went by the name of Glitchz.

She had pale white skin, black obsidian eyes, purple-dyed hair with white bangs that covered her right eye. With her black hoddie and flat chest, anyone would assume that she was a guy, which she was use to by now. ALong with her ripped white shorts and bandages around her feet instead of shoes, a lot of people assumed that she was part of a gang.

She tugged at her purple bandana, which was wrapped around her neck, as if it were slowly choking her, before she reclipped her spray paint can to her belt, before she placed her colorful headphones on her head, before walking away, happy with her work.

Glitchz walked around the town square, checked the town bulletin, when something caught her eye. She looked closer at it, noticing that it was a type of invitation. When no one was watching, she ripped the piece of paper off of the board, before walking out of the park area.

Once she was in her normal dark alley, also know as her house for the time being, before grabbng her pen from off the ground, clicking it open, as she checked the yes box.

a bright light flashed, taking Glitchz with it.

* * *

><p><em>Last but not least...<em>

_In the soul eater universe..._

Lord death sighed, as he stared into his mirror, when it began to ripple.

With a confused expression, he leaned in closer, only to be hit in the face with a paper envolope.

After getting over the fact that he was suprised by paper, he unraveled the envolope, and began reading i over, before pressingthe on button on the intercom, "Can Death the kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Black star, Soul and Tsubaki come to my office? We have something importaint to talk about.

At once, the seven walked in, all of them wearing expressions of fear and grief.

"What is it, dad?" Kd asked, Patty and Liz were already in there weapon forms, along with soul and Tsubaki.

"A friend of mine has invited us to compete in a tornament of his, " Lord death said, handing Kid the paper for him to read over.

"I'll join," Kid said, grabbing a pen from Maka, "On one condition."

"Name it, Kiddo." Lord Death said, Maka andBlack star shooting glances at each other in the background.

"I demand my room to be symetrical." Kid said, while Maka and Black star fell over anime-style.

"Just check yes already, Kid." Maka said, while Black star nodded in agreement.

"Yeh! It'll be a perfect way to finally become the best fighter in the world!" Black star yelled, flashing a smile as he took the paper from Kid, checking the yes box for him.

Another bright flash later, they were all gone.

Lord death sighed, "I hope that Black star dosen't break anything." He muttered, before going back to staring at his mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!<strong>

**Now that that is out of the way, i have one more of these to do. Agian, if this felt rushed, i am really sorry, but there are soppose to be quick. Please read and review, and just to let you know, i will not be updating tommorow becasue of family issues that i need to get done, so,i will get it up as soon as possible on thrusday, the deadline.**

**Till then, LATER PEEPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**WE ARE FINALLY AT PART 3!**

**Just a reminder, today is the deadline, but just becasue your requested characters are not in this chapter DOESNOT mean that i decided not to use them. At theend of this chapter, i will list who i decided to use. I am sorry if i had decided not to use you character, but i will either make them a small background character and such.**

**Thank you guys so much for beingso helpful to my fanfiction, but please spread the love and check out my bro, User1439! Also, if you guys can, please read and review my other fanfictions!**

**Thanks bros, and, as always, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><em>In the Fire Emblem universe...<em>

Alec was your average mage, able to conjure upblack magic dispite the fact that he's a really chill dude.

At the moment, Alc was wearing his normal blue plaid shirt, jeans and boots, alnog with a nice glittery dark blue coat.

He sat on a chair close to a window, watching children play around outside, when a piece of paper smacked him in the face.

Confused, he took the paper off the ground, and began to read it overr. He smiled, as he pulled out a small traveling bag. He filled it up with spell books, extra robes, and just in case all went to hell when in battle, a 5 1/2 mage staff, with a bluee dragon painting curling upwards, spinning itself around the staff.

Many people thought that, judging by his choice of stlye, he was a water mage, when in reality (Shame on me, i really must be running out of ideas if i start using the title of my first fanfiction), he was your average dark magic mage. Then, to make matters worst, people would assume that he was a sadistic, violent worlock that enjoyed things like sacrificing puppys, when he was really a nice guy when you get to know him. ANd besides, do you know any evil people that kill vpuppys for satan?

Didn't think so.

Happy with what he had, he grabbed the nearest quill and ink, as he checked the yes box.

The flash of bright light took Alec away rom his house, leaving a small ink cup and quill on the desk.

* * *

><p><em>In the Street fighter universe...<em>

Ryu sighed, as he walked into the bar.

The latest fight had just ended, himself vs. Blanka.

As much as he respected the green fighter, Ryu was growing bored of his opponents. At first, the fights ha been great to compete in, with over twenty different fighters and many different places for the fights to take place. However, after doing this for countless years, Ryu was bored of what had once been a chance of a life time, street fighting.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the bartender handed him the usual, a small smil on his face, when he gave him the bill.

As Ryu looked through the bill, he noticed a small piece of paper stuck under the bill. It was ripped, only leaving a part that was writen in pen, which read, "Wish to have new opponents?", and 2 boxes, the word "yes" was next to one, while the other had the word, "no".

He was about to ask the bartender how this gt under his bill, but when he looked up, thebartender was no where to be seen.

He picked up the pen that had came with the bill, looked over the paper one last time, before checking the yes box.

The "bartender" stood outside, a pleased smile on his face as he watched the now-empty bar fill with a white light.

He placed his hat and cape back on, soul-less whte eyes gleaming with his smile, "Now that he's gone, i can finally move on with my plans." M. Bison said, walking away from the area with a crazy smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that said, we are done!<strong>

**Now, just in case you guys have forgotten, here is the list of peeps that made it in! The list is in the order that it was requested,my own additional members at the end. They will be listed by name then fandom, or if it is a pure O\C, by the person that requested it. ROLL CREDITS!**

**-China/Hetalia cast (Hetalia, duh)**

**-Deadlox/Red grey (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Violet (requested by GlaciaTheGlaceon)**

**-Amethyst (Legend of Zelda)**

**Jayden (StarFox)**

**-GliTchZ {Sorry, but i am spelling it like Glitchz so that it is easier.} (Requested by White fire fox)**

**-Midna (Legend of Zelda)**

**-Sceptile (Pokemon)**

**-Alec (Fire emblem)**

**-Light Dash (MLP, yes i decided to use a pony for supersmash bros, but, to be fair, Rainbow dash can kick starscream's ass, and if the sister is an alicorn, that just means double the awesomeness. Deal with it)**

**-Ryu (Street fighter)**

**-Replay (White fire fox)**

**And now, for my own additions...**

**-Death the kid/ Soul eater cast (Soul eater)**

**Yeh, that's all i have from my own list...**

**Fuck.**

**At first, i was kinda sad that alot of the requested were OC's, but i am also happy you guys didn't request characters like Sebastian from Black butler or Supermanfrom DC comics, a character that wads way to OP for the rest of the fanfiction. But then again, Mewtwo is considered OP, so dosen't that mean that he's in the same boat...?**

**And last but not least, I had my sister look through the reviews you guys sent, and i had her choose her own four characters, (two she wants from the reviews and two of her own) to enter as well. This process took SO long, she wanted characters like Kaos from sylanders and the Enderdragon from Minecraft, but we finally boiled it all dow to these four characters. **

**Don't be mad at my sister's input, and do NOT start flaming in the review section, or so help me god i will find you and give you to my little brother. And trust me on this when i say that you will be screaming for your own death the second he hears that you made you our sister cry. Anyway, on that happy note...**

**Let's see the final results...**

**(1)~Mew (Pokemon)**

**(2)~Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**And now that we are finished with her personal wants, on to the requested characters she voted for...**

**(3)~ Steve (Minecraft, duh)**

**(4)~Black mage (Final Fantasy)**

**You know, it is only now i realize that when it comes to anything other then pokemon, smash bros and a few anime's, i am clueless to the characters and games. INTERNET, HELP ME NOW!**

**Now, to be clear, just becasue deadline is today and your character isn't on the list does NOT mean that you character will not make an apperence. Most of the new characters will have small parts in the story, with a lot of humor, so, yeh.**

**Anyway, that you all for participating in this, i hope it was enjoyable to read, and iwill see you guys with chapter seven as soon as possible.**

**Later guys, CRIMSON IS OUT, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**OMG, A CHAPTER!**

**Yeh, as you can tell from the writing above, i finally got chapter 7 Writen, and by the time your reading this, published. I hope you enjoy what i have done, i got my little sister to help on this.**

**Enough with my rambling crap, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Suprises<br>(Amy's P.O.V)

To any other person, the morning sun set is a great way to start the day. It symbolizes a new day to achieve great things and do crazy achievements, but for a person like me, someone who would perfer to stay curled up in my blankets, I am that lazy bed person. So you can imagine how annoyed i get when people try to wake me up. Megan learned the hard way that you should never try waking me up by suprising me, which could result in broken limbs and a trip to the hospital. So, with that said, imagine waking me up with a suprise when the sun isn't even out yet.

That's EXACTLY what Mewtwo did.

I woke up to the sound of soft breathing and the feeling that someone was watching me. So, when i opened my eyes and was once again face to face with the clone legendary, you can imagine how i reacted.

Mewtwo was on his hands and knees, with his knees on either side of my legs. His face was inches away from mine, deep violet staring emotionlessly into light grey.

"Good morning Am-." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as i (out of fear and reflex) shot my knee straight into his crotch.

He rolled off the bed with a groan, while i glared down on him, my once playful happy eyes screaming for murder, "Don't you EVER pull something like that ever again, or i swear to god i will kill you." I hissed.

Now, if you still think that I over reacted, why do you try imagining that you woke up to a guy hovering a few inches over your face. Of course, this would only work if your girl (or possibliy a gay guy? So, basically every guy from Hetalia.), but you guys get the hint. Waking up to some random person in your room, especially one that is close to your face, bad.

"Master hand just wanted me to wake you up," He muttered, streching out his back with a groan, I couldn't help thinking about how he looked like a cat when he did that, "There is an issue that we could use your help on outside."

"What is so important that you need me, a petty human with no pokemon moves, to help?" I muttered, still angry about the whole wake-up call, as i picked up my leather jacket off the floor, dusting it off before getting out of bed and putting it on.

" I'll let you find out."He muttered, before leaving the room.

"Jackass," I muttered, as i grabbed my sword and sheathe, strapping it to my back, before headng for the door, "He wakes me up by scaring the living shit out of me, tells me to get my ass outside, then leaves." I then glanced at the clock, which read 8 o'clock. I guess it made sense, being how it was winter and the sun comes up late, but that didn't mean that i had to stop being grumpy.

I walked outside, my grumpy and tired demenor quickly turned to suprised, "WHAT THE HELL IS A GIANT LANDMASTER DOING IN THE LAWN?" I yelled, finaly taking in what was going on.

In the front lawn, a giant landmaster was "parked" dead center in the middle of the lawn, and judging by groans and moans of pain, there may have been people stuck under it. The other smashers, along with Megan and two other people, were trying to help people get out from under the Landmaster, even Master hand was helping by pulling people out by there feet, arms, or for the people, by the heads.

"What the hell is going on bros?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around to find a familiar tall blond guy with a brown leather aviator jacket and glasses. "Seriously, China bro, what the hell is going on here?" America asked China, who was standing right next to him, along with the entire Axis and Allied powers.

Holy shit, i can't wait to see how Megan reacts to meeting them.

I walked over to the site, grabbed the nearest out-streched hand, and began to pull. She was a girl that looked like she was around my age, with short black hair and green eyes, and she was verey polite when it came to how hard i could pull her by the arm.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, as she shook my hand with her right hand and grabbed her bags with her left, when another muffled voice yelled from under the landmaster. I gave the girl, who's name was Amethyst, a confused look, before reaching under the landmaster once again, pulling out a light blue and black imp with a crooked smile, none other then Midna.

"What took so long?" Minda siad, before she floated off into the mansion.

By this time, all the other characters were pulled from under the landmaster, which allowed the piolet (a guy by the name of Jayden) to park it under ground with the other landmasters.

"Well, after that minor problem," Master hand said in the living room, where suprisingly everyone could fit, "I would like to welcome all of you to smash mansion. Now, as i can safely assume, all of you new fighters can sign up in my office, and if you need any directions or information on the mansion, feel free to check out or ask the other super smash characters, such as Snake, Marth, Mewtwo..." Once Master hand said Mewtwo, a loud high-pitch sqeal filled the air, which made everyone confused, while Mewtwo cringed.

"Not her, anyone but her..." Mewtwo muttered, while he backed away from the area of the noise. Before anyone could react, a pink blur flew up, and after flying around in loops and twists, it plastered itself to Mewtwo's face.

"Is that Mew?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face, which failed. You would start laughing like crazy to if you saw the stoic Mewtwo screaming for Mew, the pink sugar blur, to get off of his face. With all due respect, I wasn't the only one laughing.

After Master hand pulled Mew off Mewtwo's face, he went on with the meeting, which didn't go on much longer when Mew escaped and reattached herself to Mewtwo, this time his neck, which made him choke and make weird yet funny sounds.

Master hand sighed when he pulled Mew off Mewtwo once again, "This meeting is done, have a nice day." He said, floating back to his office, Mew still in hand.

It took about three minutes for the crowd to dissipate, and an even longer to find Megan after all of this comotion.

"Do you think that this is hectic enough?" Megan said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Tell me about it," I muttered back, as we made our way back to our room, "From what t saw from the meeting, I saw Ryu, Midna, Sceptile and the hetala cast." Once i said the last part, Megan let out a fangirlish squeal. Good thing we were in our room, casue when Megan fangirl's, she fangirl's hard.

"DID YOU MEET CHINA? BY ANY CHANCE, DID HE GIVE YOU A DUMPLING? YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" She rambled on and on, right before i creamed her with a pillow. She pulled it off, slugging me in the face with her bat, before she calmed down.

"Better?" i groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Better." Megan said, finally getting her heart-beat back down to a normal steady rate.

"STRAWBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRY!" We both heard Mew yell outside.

"I can't believe that it's only ten in the morning, and the place is already hectic and hell." I muttered, before leaving to my room to change into what Master hand sent us, something he called, "Training wear".

It wasn't much, just a dark grey, long-sleeve, sweat shirt, full with the hood and middle pocket, with black sweat pants with vertical white strips. The only thing that i had a had a problem with was a training bra that i had to wear under the sweat shirt. It looked similar to the Wii Fit Trainer's, only a dark shade of blue and a few sizes smaller.

with a small sigh, a put it all on, strapping my sword sheathe over my back, before walked back out to grab my training bag, heading to the training room.

The only major problem was that the second i walked outside, i noticed that i had forgotten something kinda really importaint, you know, like where the gym was located.

"Crap." I hissed, walking aronud aimlessly on the first floor, passing Link, Pac man, Sonic and mario watching T.V.

I continued to walk around until i heard the sounds of yelling, cheering, and the sound of something landing HARD on the ground.

Well, that can't be good.

I peeked my head into the door area, and retreated back to the hallway when a ninja katana flew out from the door, impaling itself where my head was seconds ago.

Taking a huge risk, with the price of my head, i peaked back into the training room, shocked by what i saw.

It was utter chaos.

Now, imagine playing Mario kart, but instead of 12 characters, you have at least 100 characters racing around on the track. Hard to keep track of, right? Well, that's basically how it is right now.

In the corner with all the wight-lifting supplies was a girl and who seemed to be her twin brother, were fighting about something with... Holded uip a sec, is that an alicorn?

Mabye i should lay off cola for a while.

By the punching bags, the boy with the landmaster, Jayden, was fighting over one of five punching bags with a girl with purple and white hair. For some odd reason, she was holding a small black box that had white ears, a tail and a nose. And, oh my god, did that black box just say, "Tch, baka."

Screw it, i am done with soda.

Most of all the new guys were in here, and of all of them, the only guy that was training and not arguing with someone else was Ryu, who looked really focused with his punching bag.

Dispite my normal friendly and happy demenor, I walk in quietly with my head down, hoping that i wouldn't get spotted, dispite the huge sword on my back.

Thankfully, i managed to get to the back of the room, where small one-on-one matches were being held in a boxing ring-like area, with Caption falcon refering.

The fight was currently the girl i had met earlier, Amethyst, fighting with a fencing sword, against a hedgehog that looked like tails, but had grey fur, a blue coat, and a freaking katana that was glowing an eerie light green light. Well, that can't be good for your skin.

Amethyst yelped, ducking as the hedgehog swept his blade downwards, which would have cut Amethyst in half if she were a second slower. Right when Amethyst started to win, the hedgehog pulled out a mega buster, aimed for her fencing arm, and pulled the yelped when she was hit, dropping her weapon to the ground, before Capt. called off the fight, annoncing the hedgehog as the victor, before having Snake (who was in the crowd) help Amethyst get to doctor Mario's medical room.

"Anyone else dares to challange Deadlox?" Capt. asked, scanning the crowd, before spotting me, "What about you, Amy?"

My face dropped, as i felt everyone's eyes on me once again. As if i wasn't in control of my body, I walked up the stairs, entering the ring, after dropping my bag on said stairs. I loosened up my shoulders again, before pulling out my blade.

"This fight will be a stamina fight, fight until your opponet can't! " Capt. yelled, an emotionless expression on Deadlox's face, as he held his katana in one hand and his mega buster in his right hand, while i held my blade with a slightly-shaking hand, as i gulpped down my fear and made i quiet plea to god that i would make it back to my dorm alive,"FIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>You know that the author is an asshole when she make a cliffhanger.<strong>

**Thank you guys for reading, and i hope that you all reviw. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter, and who you want to see the victor, Deadlox or Amy. Also, if you guys have any questions regarding the fic, just review or PM me, perferably PM.**

**Again, thank you guys for watching, and i'll see you guys the next time i decide to upload. And yes, i have been putting Poketalia on the side, but that's only becasue:**

**1. Have no more ideas for the fanfiction, so if you want one of your ideas in, just R&R for the review section of Poketalia**

**2. This fanfiction has a lot more reviewers and such, so i need to keep up with these request.**

**USER1439, PLZ DON'T KILL ME! PLZ!**

**...Dear god, what have i been drinking lately?**

**With that out of my system, LATER PEEPS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PANCAKES ARE ATTACKING!**

**...Yeah, that's what i get when i let my sister do the opening line...**

**...well..,.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya guys, Crimson here!<strong>

**So, here is another action scene, again, one of my favorite parts of the fanfiction to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading this just as much as i had writing this. The first time around writing this, I noticed that it was kinda boring unless your into the whole "read-about-fight-that-will-never-happen-to-you" thing, so i added some comments and remarks to both characters, and if i may say so myself, Amy is a funny person.**

**Amy: Like hell I am! I'm based off of you, remember?**

**Me:...Stop breaking the fourth wall, we haven't even started the fanfiction yet, and your already breaking shit.**

**Amy: Fine, Ms. No-fun.**

**Me:...I have a feeling that that'll link up with something else later on in the story-**

**Amy: Enough rambling, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Me: Screw you, that's my line!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Amy VS. Deadlox<p>

(Third person P.O.V)

To any other smasher, screaming, headaches, sudden pains in joints and stiffness are signs of stress, especially while fighting for the first time, or fighting someone you know is better and stronger then you. To Amy, well, she didn't have time to understand what the hell was going on with herself at the moment, she was to busy trying to keep her head.

She screamed as she ducked Deadlox's first strike, which was aimed for her head. "You are a very straight-forward person, aren't you?" She said, before letting out another yelp when he aimed his mega buster at her head, pulling the trigger harshly.

Without thinking, she brought her blade up to shield the progectiles, before going in for a jab, which missed entirely. "Stay still for i can penetrate you!" She yelled, before thinking over what she had said with a now red face, "That came out wrong." She said, eyes widening when he went in for a slash across her chest, cutting a thing line through her sweatshirt, a small trail of red started to form.

"Bro, did you have to do that?" Amy asked, trying to pull off a cocky grin, when he went in for another slash, this time, Amy caught it with her own blade.

Then, for the first time in this new universe, Deadlox spoke.

"You know, if you spent just as much time focusing as you did talking, you might have a better chance of winning." He said, in a suprisingly soft voice a bit higher then the average male.

"But if i'm not talking, then this fight would be boring." She said back, her miss-placed grin covered the fact that she was scared pretty well.

They glared at each other as there willpower fought, cold blue verses light grey, when Amy suddently bursted into a smile.

Deadlox didn't have time to be confused, becasue right as he realized what was going on, it was to late. Seconds later, he was pushed back by the gut punch that she had shot at him, cursing at himself at how stupid he was for not noticing what she was up to.

"Are you impressed yet, Mr. no-fun?" Amy asked with a mock bow, her face going from a smile to a frown in seconds, as Deadlox began to laugh.

" I'l admit, i am impressed," He said, as he strapped his mega blaster back to his belt, "However, it takes more then mear tricks and fake-outs to beat me." He then pressed a button on his belt, and held his hand out.

The crowd ducked, as the Katana that was once wedged into the wall flew into his hand, a slight smirk on his face when he began to swing the blades around, "Ready for the real fight?" He asked, not giving her anytime to reply, as he went at sonic speeds, slashing and hacking at a breakneck pace.

Amy could barly keep up, with her limbs slowly turning to lead, she wason the losing side.

All hope left her when he hit her blade handle, smacking the blade out of her hand. In that time of her shock, Deadlox aimed a powerful kick to her stomach, which made her fly into the wall, a small groan uttered from her lips as she slowly slide down into a sitting position.

"You wanna call time kid?" Caption Falcon asked, his face holding more concern when she started coughing up blood.

Without thinking, she shook her head, as she steadly rose back up, assuming a fighting stance.

Deadlox smirked, but his blue eyes held a bit of sympathy, as he cracked his neck. He didn't need to say anything, as he rushed at her.

Instead of moving, she breathed deeply in and out, focusing all her energy on the enemy, one thing clear in her head.

_I can't lose_

She shifted her foot to the left slightly, as she avoided his first attack, analyzing his form and strengths, along with his weaknesses and openings.

Not sure why Amy was bidding her time, he went in for another hit, a swipe that should have cut a fresh lineon blood on her face, whe she raised her arms in an X position, blocking the strike with a small cringe, as the blades felt new cuts on her arms.

Feeling a bit more confident thatshe wouldn't fight back, he faked out a stab, and kicked the side of her head. She easily blocked the sword, but could only jerk her head back to avoid getting hit in the side of her head, getting hit in the cheek instead.

He then caught her by suprise, and slugged the side of her head. Amy winced, as she backed up, out o range, trying despretly to keep it all together and analyze what she could, when she noticed something crucial.

When he jabs with his right, he leaves his entire right side open for attacks.

A small smile formed on her face, as she stood still, waiting to be striked down.

Deadlox was at first very confused, not knowing why she would choose now to forfiet, as he rushed in, leaving no time to hestitate.

Amy groaned when the blade stabbed into my side, but was able to get close enough to hit the area right under his armpit, a pressure point. Just as planned, his right side went limp, much to his confusion, which gave Amy enough time to roundhouse kick him.

he stumbled around, both swords dropped on the ground forgotten, while he tried to regain his breath, Amy doing the same thing. Then, with amazing willpower and strength, Amy clocked Deadlox in the head, knocking him out cold.

" I'm the hero!" She exclaimed, the world slowly going black as she fellback to the ground, "Give me my victory chicken..." She muttered, before blacking out. only able to hear the sounds of people rushing in, before losing it completely.

* * *

><p><strong>And, with a thin space between them, Amy won! <strong>

**Sure she lost it at the end, but do whatever it takes to win, right?**

**Amy: As i always say, win or lose, as long as i get cake, all is well.**

**Me: You have never said that before now.**

**Amy: So?**

**Megan: *Grabs Amy by the ear and drags her out of my room* Come on, let's go back to our universe before she decides to inflict some horrid crap on us.**

**Me: Thank you Megan, you really are the smartest when it comes to me and (CENSORING NAME OF BEST FRIEND).**

**Megan: *leaves with satisfyed smile and Amy in tow***

**Now, with all that crazy shit out of th way, where was I...?**

**Oh yeh, that's right.**

**In ****my defence, i made it a very close match up, before deciding that I would like my character to win, but only after suffering a lot, becasue what's the fun with a flawless victory?**

**Besides the fact that you get more point for it in street fighter...**

**Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews, really do appreciate them! Please read and review, as always, and I will see you guys next time, LATER PEEPS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Becasue of school being right around the corner, a fair warning, i might not be able to unload as fast or as much as i am now. If you still don't knowwhy, It's becasue of school, the place that our (or my, if you guys like school) brains go die, and the fatc that i have asian parents, so if i get more then one C, well, let's just say, it will be pretty hard to upload when your dead. Good thing it's really easy to break my school's restrictions, so i can go on to youtube and fanfiction whenever i want as long as i got a laptop on me.**

**Sorry for not updating yesturday, i was really busy doing other things, like testing for schools and coming very close to crashing a motorcycle into the fence. You know, the norm.**

**Amy: Wil you shut up and start the fanfiction already?**

**Me: I was about to start, you ass.**

**Amy: Well, see you in the story. *Walks out***

**Me: Now that she's gone, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Attack on Alicorn<p>

(Megan's P.O.V)

I ran through the halls and down the stairs at speeds that would make Sonic proud, heading to the mansion's hospital wing, an area right next to the kitchen.

Once I got inside, I watched what was going on through the huge window that replaced the walls.

Amy was laying down on a white cot, with tubes attached to her right arm, which mesured her heart beat and other medical things that i don't know about. A resperatior was strapped over her mouth, which helped to ease her breathing, while Mario in a doctor suit checked her pulse and wrote down information on his clip board.

Mario noticed me, and walked up to the door to unlock it, allowing me inside.

Once I entered, the smell of cleaning alcohol and doctor supplies burned my nose, but I carried on until I was sitting on a chair next to my best friend, "What happened?" I asked, doing my best to keep myself together.

"A mock fight with Deadlox happened." Mario said back, before guesturing to the room on the left of us, "That new hedgehog took the new LOZ girl, Amethyst, out as well." He then guestured to the room on the right, "She was able to send Dealox to the infirmary as well, Mewtwo is tending to him at the moment."

"Will she be okay?' I wondered aloud, gaining Mario's attiention once again.

"Well," He replied, before scribbling sonething else down on his clip board, "Aside from minor cuts and scrapes, huge brusies, a few puncture wounds, burn marks and a concusion, let's just say, it's a mirical that she won the fight in her condition."

Just then, Mewtwo walked in, a pair of glasses over his eyes and a clip board in his hands. He gave me a small nod, before checking over Amy, while Mario left to Amethyst's room.

As if reading my mind, Mewtwo looked at me over his shoulder, his stance and and emotion made him look calm and cool, "She will be fine by lunch time," He said, before looking back at Amy, "In fact, she should be waking up in three, two, one..."

Amy groaned, grey eyes flaring open with an expression of suprise and pain, before glancing over at me. She shot her cocky smile, before before relaxing back into the bed. She then glanced back up at Mewtwo, "How long will I be here?" She asked, lightly tugging on the tubes in her arm.

"Don't do that." Mewtwo said, writing something else down, before saying, "you can leave as soon as you want, all you cuts have been stiched up, just make sure that you can see straight before leaving." He then was on his way to the door, before saying, "Lunch will be soon, about five minutes from now."

The second Mewtwo left the room, Amy slowly pulled herself out of bed, falling out of the cot before pulling herself back up to her feet.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I muttered, holding the door open for her to walk through, before closing it behind the two of us.

Amy smiled, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She said, as we walked to the dinning room.

"Now your planning on copying lines from songs to use as your catch phrases?" I asked, before pushing the door to the dinning room open.

It was chaotic as ever in there, food flying all over the place as Amy and I walked in. The only people who were even slightly calm were most of the newcomers, the pokemon, and the smarter characters like Samus and Snake.

Amy grabbed an apple, before sitting down in a corner, eatting it quietly. I grabbed a plate of food that was left untouched before joining her, the two of us watching the fight unfold. The biggest fight seemed to be America vs. Black star, the rest of the hetalia and soul eater group staying on the side lines as they mingled. America had a hamburger in one hand, while Black star threw pieces of meat like ninja stars.

The smash bros dinning hall just got more crazy.

"I need to grab my training bag from the gym," Amy muttered, before heading to the doorway, " I'll meet you back in our room." She said, before walking out.

I watched the fighting unfold, ocasionally ducking my head to avoid flying food, when someone next to me spoke.

"Your friend is an interesting person." Someone next to me said. I turned my head to the side to see that the girl I was talking to earlier, Violet, was now sitting next to me, cold brown eyes watching my every move.

"Tell me about it," I said, resting my head on the wall, "don't get me wrong, Amy is my best friend, but she can be really head-strong as times, not always thinking things through, you know?"

Violet nodded, not saying anything else, as we watched some of the smashers leave the dinning hall, most of them heading to the arena to watch the next fights.

Violet and I then got up and left, and with her room now being the guest room that was next to our room, we walked back together.

Once we were settled in my room, I found it weird that i could hear the sound of someone yelling at someone else.

I peaked into Amy's room, and found something that took me a while to compute.

Amy was fighting, and losing, an alicorn with a long golden yellow mane and a black coat, along with a tattoo of a light yellow lightning bolt with a red emerald in the middle of it on it's back right side. The alicorn's blue eyes flared up, as her horn shot lasers at Amy, who was yelping and trying her best to dodge.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, watching with a bit of amusment as Amy jumped around the room to avoid getting hit.

"I don't know! I walked into the gym, found her glaring at me when i picked up my bag, and when I started to leave, she chased me up to my room!" Amy said.

"Then, do tell MLP character, why the hell are you here?" I asked,

"BECAUSE I FIND THIS AMSUING!" The alicorn yelled, but, with all her attiention on me, Amy snuck up behind her and socked her in the head.

"Why couldn't you do that eariler?" I asked, as Amy poked the limp body with her toe.

"Kinda hard to do when she's constantly trying to fry you with lasers." Amy replied, before asking, "What do we do with the body?"

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like you killed someone." Violet said, brushing some brown hair behind her ears.

We decided to get the alicorn back to her room, which (according to her sign up forms) was on floor 4, room 20. You can imagine how weird it was, seeing three girls carry a knocked-out alicorn, then busting into her room and dumping her on the ground. Yep, another normal day at smash mansion.

"What shoud we do?" Amy asked, as we all sat down on one of the free spots in the living room.

Before I could say anything, I noticed the shadow looming over us, as did Amy and Vilet seconds afterwards, "Bowser, what do you want?" Violet hissed harshly.

Said koopa king smirked a toothy smirk, "I just wanted to talk to see the newbie smasher, AZ." He said, guesturing to Amy.

"My name is Amy, not the same name as the 3,000 year-old guy in pokemon." Amy muttered.

"Well, AZ, I want to challange you to a three-on-three smash," He said, all of us craning our necks to get a good look at the guy standing behind us, "Word about your win in the sparring room traveled quickly, so I personally think that you might want an actual chalange. You can always decline oif you want, make you look like a wimp, but nothing is forcing you to fight." He then headed for the doorway, an evil gleam in his eyes when he said, "If you decide to show up, meet me, Ganon and King Dedede at Final Destination in a week." He then left, his laughing still in the air.

Amy was quiet for a few moments, before hissing a curse, "That asshole played me." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, knowing that Amy hated it when people hurt her pride.

"He knows that if I accept in my condition, he'll have an easy win; but, if i decline, he'll rub it in my face that i turned down a challange, which leaves me with no other real solution besides accepting." Amy hissed in anger.

"Well, he did say three-on-three." Violet said quietly, her head hung low as she thought about what could be done, "Me, you and Megan could train for the fight, one week is enough time to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. I'll fight along side you two if you would like me to."

Amy smirked as we got up and headed for the gym, "Well, on the bright side, if i get sent back to the hospital area, I can ask Mewtwo to wreak havoc on the villians."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, i need more sleep.<strong>

**But, I'm to stuborn to ever do anything about my sleep problem, so, fuck sleep.**

**Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, plz review on how you this the story is so far, and I'll see you guys as soon as I get chapter 10 up.**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. school just started up, and I am taking a huge risk by typing this on school computers, if my teachers catch me, I am screwed. But what's life without a little risk?**

**I had read through the review area lately, and I found what Thepizzamonster put up. To be honest, and tough as I can act at points, I cried my eyes out when I read your comment. So, if you are still out there, just want to say, I am sorry that you do not like what I put up, but that is no reason to go hating on me. If you don't like my fanfictions, then you should know where the back button is.**

**Even if I get haters, I am not gonna stop writing.**

**Nothing else to say, so before Amy breaks the fourth wall, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Training<p>

(Third person's P.O.V)

The trio walked into the gym, this time, keeping there heads low just incase some pyro maniac decided to burn down shit, only to find that the place was cleared out.

"No one seems to be around here." Amy said, before kicking a stray wieght, only to injure her toes due to the fact that she had kicked a 75 puond wieght.

"Thank you for such obvious information." Megan muttered, before glancing over at Violet, "What should we go now?"

"Well," Violet said, as she walked over to the fighting simulator, "We can start with the simulator. All we need to do is put in our settings, level of difficulty, and you walk in." She said, as she walked over to the control panel, pressed in a few buttons, when the portal pad began to glow a light blue.

"One of us go in while the other two watch from the outside," Violet explained, as Amy and Megan walked over to the device, "The two on the outside will watch and determine the fighters strengths and weaknesses."

Amy walked over to the portal, leaning in close to the beam of light, "Who should go in first?" She asked, while Megan snuck you behind her.

"With a small grin, Megan pushed Amy into the light, when she dissappered with a small yelp, "I vote that we sacrifice you first." she then glanced at Violet over her shoulder, who shrugged with a small sigh.

"That works." Violet muttered, as Amy appered on the control panels screen, where Amy appered in the white training room, looking kind of dizzy, but other then that, fine, "Alright, for the first wave, we will be sending a group of three andriods, with there attack levels set to level two. You job is to take them all out as soon as you possibly can, got it?" Violet said into the mic attacked to the control panel.

Amy nodded, drawing her blade from her back, before replying with, "I'm ready, let's break things other them my neck!" Violet nodded, before typing in a bunch of buttons.

Seconds later, three attack androids appered, one on either side of her and one right behind her. The one behind her tried to grab her around the waist in a form of a bear hug, but failed when she twisted around and dropped her elbow into it's head with enough force for it's neck to snap, the head fell off the shoulders.

The robot on her left tried to make a move by punching her in the side, which failed when she grabbed it's arm and and tossed it over her shoulder in the form of a throw, shattering the robot into a bunch of metal parts, complete with additional wires and screws that were tossed around as well.

The last robot, being the only real smart one of the bunch, tried to run, but before it could get far enough, Amy jumped up, holding her sword high above her head, and used her downward momentum with her downward strike, slicing the robot into two perfect halves.

"We done here?" Amy asked, kicking the robot in the side to make sure that it was dead, smirking when the head flopped to the side.

Violet nodded, before pressing another button, which beamed Amy back to the training room. Violet looked over a series of numbers and letters, which flashed across the screen, "From what the simulator is telling us, Amy has a lot of strength, speed, and is able to take a hit; the only thing she is lacking in is the fact that she is very head-strong, and will not think her moves through."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Amy asked, trying to look hurt.

"Yes." Megan and Violet said at the same time, which made Amy's shoulders sag lower.

"So, who's going next?" Violet asked, as her attiention returned to the control panel, pressing another series of buttons, while Megan walked over to the portal, passing her hand through the glowing light before fully stepping through it.

She appered on the monitior seconds later, bat in one hand while the other hand was on her hip, "Send them out." Megan said, sqeezing the handle with both hands.

Amy glanced over Violet's shoulder, reaching out for the big red button, when Violet smacked her hand away, "Don't touch that." Violet muttered. Amy then rached for a lever on the other side of the control panel, when Violet elbowed her in the stomach, "Don't touch that either." Violet said, not bothering to check on Amy, who was curled up on the ground, groaning in a bit of pain.

"I am going to send three androids out, defeat them as soon as possible." Violet said into the intercom mic.

Megan nodded, as Violet pressed in the last few buttons, the androids appered in the same formation as it did when Amy was in the simulator. Unlike Amy, who had acted before any of the robots could move, Megan stood there, waiting for the robots to move first. The one behind her tried to strike her neck, but failed when she grabbed it's wrist, and brought her bat down on it's shoulder, taking off the robots arm with one hit. she then cracked it's head open with another hit, leaving the wrecked remains on the ground.

The other two advanced at the same time, fists raised, when Megan slipped under the one on the left, taking out it's head, before walking straight up to the robot, hitting the chest with enough force to leave a dent, before swinging the bat full force at the neck, the head falling off seconds later.

Violet beamed Megan back, who looked confused when she saw that Amy was still curled up on the ground.

"She wouldn't stop touching the buttons." Violet muttered, as the results popped up on the screen, "Just in time. Megan, you are great in speed, and you think all your moves through, but you are a little under average when it comes to your attack and defence skills."

Megan nodded, "I'm the smarter one when it comes to me and Amy." she said, Violet nodding in agreement, when the door behind them opened.

"There you are." Randy said, as he walked into the gym. His care free smile turned to a frown when he walked up to Amy, who was now trying to stand up, "What happened to her?" he asked, as he helped her get back up.

"She annoyed me, i took care of the problem." Violet said, not bothering to turn to her twin brother, not until Randy hovered over her, being at least a foot taller then his twin.

"You really need to learn how to control yourself." Randy muttered, grabbing his sister's wrists when she attempted to punch him. "What are you trying to break?"

"Were using the simulator to judge our strengths and weaknesses." Megan said, as Randy lightly pushed Violet to the side, as he looked over the controls.

"You arrived just in time," Violet said, picking up her two swords, before walking over to the beam of light, "I was about ot go in,but Megan dosen't know how to opperate the controls and Amy is plain-odd stupid."

"Oh, shut up." Amy hissed, childishly sticking out her tounge, before Violet kicked her in the shins, which made Amy fall to the ground again, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" She asked.

"I need you on the controls." Violet said, before walkingh into the portal.

Randy cracked his fingers, before pressing a couple of buttons when Violet appered. "Sending the attackers." Randy said, before pressing a few buttons.

Seconds later, the andriods appered, but within seconds of them appering, Violet was already on them, stabbing both of the robots on the left and right, before jabbing both swords into the robot behind her, right through where the heart would be if the robot were humanoid.

She was beamed back within seconds, earning a small smile from Randy and wide0-eyes from Megan and Amy, who was still on the ground.

"Too easy." Violet muttered, placing her weapons on the ground, before asking, "What's my score?"

Randy glanced over to the screen, before replying with, "You have above average speed, strength, and skill, your only weakness is that you can't take a hit well."

Violet nodded, before looking over at Amy and Megan, "You know what you need to work on, so, for the rest of the day, I would suggest you work on your weaknesses." She said rather codly, before grabbing her weapons and leaving the room, her brother right behind her.

Amy got up with a groan, "You know, for someone so badass, she could learn how to have emotion from time to time." She muttered, as she followed Megan out of the gym, "Where are we heading?" she asked.

"Library." Megan replied, stopping at a huge wooden door, the picture of an open book on the door, "I need something to do besides getting brusies and cuts."

Amy sighed as she followed Megan in, what can come out of reading that isn't boring?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Amy, how little you know.<strong>

**Thank you guys for reading, and i noticed something that me and User didn't think would happen, some of you guys show some concern for the fact that i get about three hours of sleep a day. Leave it in the reviews if you think i should get more sleep, I am interested in what you guys think.**

**I don't know if i said this in chapter one, but just incase, no flaming. I will try to be cool with it, but flames hurt, so don't do it.**

**It's that simple.**

**I'll try to get more chapters up as soon as I can as often as I can, I just hope that I remember to get more coffee, I am running really low on that.**

**Anyway, read, review, and I'll see you guys next chapter, LATER PEEPS!**


	11. Special addition chapter!

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Originally, I wasn't planning on posting this chapter, but because it is requested, i'll go with it and post this chapter.**

**This is between chapter 7 and 8, right before Violet appers in the dinning room to meet Megan. This is what happened to Jayden after the whole landmaster incident. **

**Purly humor, so, enojy!**

**With that out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Special chapter, deal with it!<p>

(Jayden's P.O.V)

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, turning around every now and then to make sure that THEY weren't following me. I really do regret checking the yes box while sitting in my landmaster now.

_-Flashback-_

_After parking the landmaster, I stepped out of the machine and down thestairs that fold in and out when you open the door, only to be greeted by really angry-looking people._

_"Hi guys," I said nervously, hoping that they weren't still mad about the whole landmaster accident, "What's up?"_

_"Not much." Replied a girl (at least, i think it was a girl...) with purlpe hair and white bangs, hands wrapped around a metal pipe, a small half-smile on her face._

_An imp, Midna, scowled, "We just want to make you suffer for landing a landmaster on us, you know, the usual." The way she said it casually made me flinch, as I glanced around for a way out of this situation._

_"Look," I said, doing anything to stall for time at this point, "It was an accident, it really was." I then spotted a narrow staircase, the only way out at the moment._

_A girl with two swords strapped to her back let out a creepy cold laugh, "Were not gonna let you escape that easily." She said, as if her were reading my mind, before lunging at me, swords ready to slice into my neck._

_I grabbed a small metal pole, flicking it downwards for the huge four foot blade to swing out of the hilt, before jumping over the railing of the landmaster's departure stairs, as I made a run for it up the staircase._

_-End of flashback-_

That had happened at least a day ago, and they were still after me. Glitchz had let it slide when I met her in the gym, with a promise of 50 bucks, but what I hadn't told her was that at the moment, I'm broke.

I have a feeling that she's gonna be the maddest when they find me.

I made another left turn, before stopping for a quick break, completly out of breath. It wasn't that bad to have a landmaster land on you, right?

I flinched when I heard the sound of footsteps slowly aproaching where I was hiding, before sprinting down the right hallway, the footsteps getting softer and softer the faster he ran.

I had been planing on hiding out in an empty closet on the fourth floor, but that room turned out to belong to Samus as her storage room. You can imagine how that turned out.

So, here I was, running as fast as I fucking could, hoping that i had out ran THEM...

"Hey Jay."

I let out a small scream, before a hand clamped over my mouth, "It's me, Amethyst."

I calmed down a bit more after she removed her hand, before leading me to an empty hallway.

"So, how has life been to you?" She asked, sounding casual even if she knew that angered girls were on my ass 24/7.

"I really don't know. At this point, is it a good thing or a bad thing if there are girls chasing me?" I asked, looking around every now and then to make sure that THEY weren't anywhere around this area.

"Do you think that mabye, i don't know, after this entire thing blows over; would you like to hang out?" Amethyst asked, keeping her gaze of the ground as the words were quietly uttered out of her mouth.

I blinked, "Wait, so your not mad at me for the whole landmaster-thing?" I asked, which caused her to nod, "Sure, i wouldn't mind hanging out with you. What about a week from now?"

Amethyst looked back up at me, eyes filled with excitment, "That sounds great! See you till then!" She said, before running off.

I let out a small laugh, before I noticed the sound of running footstpes. this time, it was right behind me. i didn'rt need to turn around to see who was behind me, when I heard Glitchz yell, "There he is! After him!" I prayed to every god I knew, before taking off again, even if I knew that running away would be a loosing battle.

What I did not anticipate was Glitchz lunging at me from behind, which made us both fall to the ground, with Glitchz holding my wrist tightly with her hands, using her elbows to keep me pinned to the ground, my face burning after doing a full-forced face-plant.

SOmeone pulled a brown sack over my head, as they dragged me to a room, where they binded my wrists and legs to a heavy metal chair.

Glitchz took off the brown sack, revealling a small dark room, with nothing but a T.V and the chair I was sitting on.

"Comfterable?" Said someone behind me. I strained my neck so that I could see Violet walking up from behind me, a small cruel smile on her face, as her brother, Randy, went up to the T.V, pressing in a few buttons.

"I hope not. It would be a real shame to not be able to make you scream in utter torture." Violet said, while Glitchz let out a small laugh, before exiting out the door behind me.

"Look, Violet, I really am sorry about the landmaster thing," I said, constantly shifting my gaze from the T.V to Violet, not sure which one was scarier, "I really am. I would like it if we could all just put this behind us and move on, what do ya say?"

Violet's cold brown eyes bore into mine, before smirking, "Where is the fun in letting you escape this?" She said in a low whisper, which made it sound even creepier the it should have, before she nodded to Randy.

He flipped the on switch, which made the screen flicker with static, before It turned on.

"NO! NOT BARNEY! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" I yelled, as the most hatd purple dinosaur appered on screen.

"We will be keeping you here for three hours," VFiolet said, as she and Randy headed for the door, ingnoring my screams and plea's for help and mercy, "I'm heading to the dinning room for something to eat, while the other girls you smashed under your landmaster make sure that you stay here for your punishment." The door closed for a final time, leaving me strapped down to a stair, withBarney on screen talking about manners.

I was SO fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a lot shorter the I thought it would be...<strong>

**...oh well.**

**Thank you for reading, be sure to leave a review, and I am still suprised that people care about the amount of sleep I get. Heck, feel free to leave in the review how much sleep a girl in school that does a number of martial arts, sports, and band should get.**

**My god, everything still hurts from A judo practice from yesterday, we were going over arm bars and leg locks. I feel so special, becasue i was the only person that had there elbow pop out after some idiot did an arm bar incorrectly. But hey, when you do martial arts for more then half your life, you get used to the small things, like broken bones and sprained wrists and ankles. It's just another day for me, ya know?**

**Also, I noticed that Mewtwo x Amy seems to be a thing in the reviews, feel free to tell me what shippings you see for this fanfiction, and if you want any shippings to happen later in the story.**

**Jesus christ, I need to stop rambling.**

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I swear to god, with every passing day, I am slowly more and more sleepy in class, to the point where I almost fell asleep in my science class. Notthe best thing to do when that teacher is also your homeroom teacher. I am gonna try anf get more sleep, ever so slowly, I am not used to going to sleep so early (aiming for at least 11:00) and waking up so late (need to be up by at least 6:30, for FUCKING school).**

**Or I could just get some more coffee...**

**Amy: No coffee for you! You just need to deal with sleeping with this new schedule!**

**Me: And why do you suddently care about this?**

**Amy:Becasue, if you don't write the story, I get bored cause I have nothing else to do!**

**Me: You could go ahead and make more awkward moments happen between yourself and Mewtwo...**

**Amy...Fuck you.**

**Mewtwo: Are you two talking about me?**

**Amy and Me: NO!**

**Mewtwo...Okay...*walks away***

**Me: I need to remember to close that hole in the fourth wall. **

**Amy: No shit.**

**Screw off. Nothing else to say, so...**

**Amy:ON WITH THE FIC! *Runs out of the room laughing***

**Me: STOP TAKING MY LINES!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The library<p>

(Amy's P.O.V)

The place was fucking huge.

It looked bigger then the building should have allowed it to be, with the ceiling so high you couldn't see anything but a huge dark shadow. The bookshelves made the place look like a maze of bookshelves.

Megan grabbed my arm to make sure that I didn't get lost, before weaving around bookshelves, stopping in some random area. She then looked around to make sure that know one else was around, before saying, "You need to check this out." She then pulled out a thick red book, where a thin flat metal lever was hiding. She then pulled it down, waiting a full ten seconds, before the bookshelves on either side pulled away from each other, revealing a small stairway that traveled downward, under the library and possibly the mansion itself.

"Holy shit." I muttered, as I followed Megan down the stairs, being mind-full to keep my head down. A few steps down, the bookcase's slide shut once again, making it pretty damn dark.

At the bottom of the stairs, a thick metal door covered whatever was behind it, making the stairway darker and a bit scary. "Little help?" Megan muttered, as she pushed the door with her shoulder. Pressing both hands firmly on the cold metal, I all my wieght against the door.

It took a few moments before the door creaked open, my hand on the hilt of my sword which was still strapped to my back, before following Megan inside.

The room was big, about the same size as my shared room with Megan, complete with a small kitchen area and a bathroom. The main room was filled with at least twenty screen monitors, a small desk under it, and a key board on the desk. in a far corner was a large cardboard box and a leather rolling chair.

"Why didn't you just tell me that we were gonna check out your secret base?" I asked, as I walked up to the black leather rolling chair, plopping myself in the seat.

"Because, one, I don't want other people to know about this place, and two, this isn't my place." She said, before watching the monitors, "What I really wanted to show you was this." She said, staring at the monitors.

I glanced at each screen, not sure why they were such a big thing, when I noticed that every screen was labeled something on the bottom right-handed side, such as Kitchen, or Living room.

"It's like a security room." I said, before laughing as I watched Snake fail to try to crawl into an air vent, his legs and hips jerking from side to side as he tried to get into the air vent.

"I never knew that such a place under the mansion existed." Megan muttered to herself, as she ran her hand across the desk, as she inspected her still-clean hand, "This place was used recently, there is no dust on the desk." She muttered, before looking back at the monitor, eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rolling on the chair so that I could see what she was seeing.

A guy with a black hoodie over his face, ripped jeans, and black sneakers walked next to the shelf with the secret red book, before glancing around. His hand then went from his pocket to the red book, pulling it out, before reaching in for the lever.

Someone was gonna be here, soon.

"Crap." Megan cursed, as she looked around for a good hiding spot. The only thing that was around was the huge cardboard box.

We both looked at each other, before flipping the box over, the both of us crawling under it, just as the "bunker" door opened.

The box was big enough for the both of us to fit under, but it was still pretty awkward between the both of us. I covered my mouth with both hands as I heard footsteps walk close to our hiding spot, where he stopped for a moment, before walking on, shutting a door behind him.

"We need to leave, now." Megan said, right after the sound of a lock clicked closed.

I nodded, before throwing the box off the both of us, throwing the door open as we sprinted up the steps, the bookshelfs opening up for us to walk through.

"When did you find this place?" I asked, as we regained our breath.

"Around the time you were busy getting your ass kicked by that new hedgehog." She said back, as we began to walk out of the library.

Right as we turned the corner, Amethyst ran up to us out of no where, Violet's t-shirt collar in her grasp, as she spotted us and waved.

"Hey!" She said, waving her hand at us as we walked over to her, "Me and Violet were planning on getting some fighting wear, becasue there is no possible way you can fight in jeans." She said, sighing in diss taste at my attire, "Wanna come along?"

"I can wear whatever the fuck I want to wear to a fight" I playfully snapped back.

"That seems to be a good idea." Megan said, giving me that "trust me" look, which made me nod in agreement. Megan's expression then wavered, as she patted her pockets, "We don't have any cash on us."

"Master hand said that he has some money for the new smashers," Amethyst said, as she began to walk to the mansion's door, "We'll see you at smashville's mall!" She said, before walking out of the mansion, Violet still in tow.

"You planned that all out, didn't you?" I asked upon seeing Megan's slight smirk, like how she normally looks when her plans fall neatly in place.

"Yep. Besides, we need to have a little talk with Master hand." She said, not bothering to fill me in on what was going on, before walking off to Master hand's office.

Megan knocked twice, before a voice from inside said, "Come in." Megan opened the door for the both of us to walk in.

"Ah, Amy and Megan, how can I help you two?" Master hand asked from behind his desk.

"Amethyst said you have cash for us?" I said, flashing my usual smile.

Master hand "nodded", before going into one of the many file cabinets, pulling out a two files, one with my name and the other with Megan's. From our files, he pulled out a hundred dollar bill, handing it to the both of us, "Here you go, is there any thing else I can help you with?"

Megan pretended to think about it for a bit, before asking, "Do you know of a smasher that wears a black hoodie and ripped jeans?"

Master hand floated quietly for a monet, before saying, "No, I do not know anyone with that discription. Why do you ask?"

Megan shrugged, "Just wondering. Thanks again for the money." She said, before grabbing my wrist, pulling me out of the room before closing the door behind her.

Nothing needed to be said as we headed for our room to grab our bags, even i was smart enough to know what was going on.

There was an intruder in the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy...What the fuck...<strong>

**Me: Shut up, at least i had something happen in this chapter.**

**Amy: What the hell do you have planned for us?!**

**Me: ...You don't want to know...**

**Megan: Amy, she's the author, she can do whatever she want to do.**

**Amy: BUT I AM AN AMERICAN! I HAVE MY RIGHTS!**

**Me:...**

**Megan: *Pulls Amy out of the room by the ear***

**Me: Well, with that settled...**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but I have a lot planned out. If you know what was planned, you would think I was crazy, which is pretty spot on.**

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

** OMF, IT'S FREAKING 3 IN THE MORNING. WHEN THE FUCKING HELL DID IT BECOME 3!?**

**I won't be posting this at three in the morning, but it is possible that I should try to get more sleep...**

**Anyway, I am currently tired, in pain, and stressing over scholl; which is exactly why I'm updating now.**

**...at the worst possible time.**

**I also just read through the reviews of all my fanfictions recently, when I noticed that someone had reviewed for my first fanfiction. I read through it, and after connecting some dots, I found out that it was my boyfriend that had sent it in. And when I say found out, I mean that my boyfriend told me that he had reviewed, tso, ya.**

**Ah well, screw logic, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Battle of the mall (pt. 1)<p>

(Amy's P.O.V)

"This is really boring." Violet sighed, as Amethyst was still dragging her on her ass to the mall. Why Violet did nothing is up to you.

"Of course it's boring right now, silly! We have to get to the mall first, then we can have fun!" Amethyst said, before finally letting go of Violet's collar, as we stopped near the sliding door entrance.

"Over enthusiastic much?" I asked, as we walked into the mall.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Megan muttered, while Violet nodded in agreement.

"Don't you know I'm human to?" I responded back, singing it so that it sounded exactly like the original song.

Amethyst clapped, "What else can you imitate?" she asked.

I cleared my throat, before saying, "One shall stand, and one shall fall." In a really deep voice.

"Optimus Prime." Amethyst named, her smile never leaving her face, as I thought of another one.

I shot a smirk at Megan, before saying, "ZAT VAS MY MOTHER'S CUP, YOU FOOL!" In a heavy German accent.

"Hetalia, Germany." She said in-between small laughs and giggles, remembering a certain episode.

"My god, you should become a comedian when you get older." Amethyst said, wiping tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh. In fact, the nly person not amused was Violet, but that was to be expected.

"Come on, Violet, smile!" I said, poking her cheek with a finger. I quickly wished that I had used my brain for once, because Violet had me in a head lock faster then you could say shit.

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath when she let go, rubbing my neck which now had angry red lines running across, "What is your problem, bro?"

Violet only glared, as she walked in the back of the group quietly, looking around at the shop signs and every now and then sending a glare at me.

"Just lay off." Megan said, before running into Amethyst, who had just decided to become a road block and stop in the middle of the walk way.

"Oh my fuck..." She whispered, as she ran her hand down the wall of a shop, "It's so beautiful..."

"Um, the hell is wrong with her?" I asked, while Megan waved her hand back and forth in front of Amethyst's face.

"Look at the sign." Violet said in a quiet tone, still standing in the back of the group.

Megan re-adjusted her glasses, before her face turned pale, "It's a shoe shop." She stated, right before Amethyst ran into the store.

"Should we go in with Cinderella?" I asked the other two, both of whom were either thinking deeply or standing with her arms crossed (guess who was doing what).

Finally, Violet sighed, "I'll watch Amethyst while you two go look around," She said, bracing herself as she walked in, "Meet you guys in about half an hour at the water fountain in the middle of the mall."

"She was a brave soldier." I said, bowing my head with respect for about three seconds, before asking, "Where should we go now?"

"I say that we look for something to wear while we fight," Megan recommended, pulling at the end of her sleeve, "Cause this shirt is going to be really uncomfortable once I start sweating." She then took the lead, looking around for a shop that sold anything related to armor, while I followed, part on my mind was stuck on what had happened in the mansion, while the other part was making sure that I didn't get lost in the crowd of shoppers.

"What do you think about what happened in the mansion?" I asked Megan, before she shot me a look.

"We'll talk about that later," Megan hissed, quiet enough for only me to hear what she was saying, "We can't talk about this in public, if the wrong people hear what we have to say, we could be signing a death wish." She then glanced to the side, before she continued walking.

We ended up going to an armor shop, don't ask me why they have one of those in the mall, cause I will never really know why. I ended up going with a ninja-like suit that was made of a conferrable and flexible material that was also somehow stronger then titanium, along with a matching mask and a pair of shoes.

Megan decided to pick up a simple pale pink coat that went from her neck to her calves, easily covering her almost entirely if she wanted to. Apparently, not only was it a light and easy to run with, but it was also fire proof, water proof, static proof, and a whole lot of other things.

After at least ten minutes of bargaining, the shop owner agreed to give us the armor for fifty dollars, which was a huge score after discovering that the two items combined would have cost at least $300.

"That was sweet." I said, before heaving the shopping bags over my shoulder. Megan nodded, as I followed her to the center of the mall.

At the center of the three-story mall stood a 45-foot tall water fountain. The only reason that it didn't get the ceiling's wet was because of the fact that there was no ceiling, the mall being an open-top mall.

"Can you imagine how it would feel if you were to try and jump on the water as it shot up?" I asked Megan, who only shook her head, before shrugging.

We walked to a nearby table, where Violet and Amethyst were waiting. Violet had her head down, as she worked on her phone, while Amethyst happily ate her ice cream with one hand and a huge bag of shoes in the other.

"What took you guys so long?" Violet asked coldly, not bothering to look up at us, while Amethyst waved, a smile on her face.

The four of us sat at the table, with Violet's attention on her phone and Amethyst babbling on and on about one pointless topic to another, when her phone rang. She let out a small squeal as she finished reading her text message, before getting all her stuff together, "Omg, Jayden wants to meet me at that park in three minutes! I Got to go, bye!" She said it so fast that by the time I had processed what she had said, she was gone.

Violet blinked, "Are you meaning to tell me that after dragging all of our asses here, she leaves like that?" She muttered angrily, before going back to her phone.

I was about to laugh, when my stomach cut me to the chase, growling like I hadn't eaten in months. I stood up, "I'm gonna grab some grub, want anything?" Megan shook her head while Violet straight out ignored me, before I headed to the food court, counting my remaining dollars as I walked in.

Right as I walked through the sliding door, I walked straight into someone, the force of the hit making me fall on my back.

"I am so sorry, need a hand?" The guy with a seriously deep voice asked, offering me his hand. With my eyes still closed, I reached for it, not noticing who it was until I felt his soft short fur and three bulbous fingers.

Oh crap...

I glanced up to face mister calm and collected himself, Mewtwo.

Not sure how I should greet him, I started with a casual greeting, "...Hi."

He gave me a respectful nod, before asking, "If I may ask, what are you doing in the mall? Don't you have a fight to train for?" He then noticed that I wouldn't look straight up at him, which caused him to frown, "Are you alright?"

I don't know why, but my face felt red and I swear I feel like I was blushing. I don't understand why, was I sick or something?

"...Amy?" He called my name for the fifth time.

"I'm fine!" I said a bit to fast, while trying (and failing) to smile casually, "Nothing's wrong!"

His frown got bigger, as he rested his hand on my forehead, "Are you sure that you are alright? Your forehead seems to be warmer then it should be, now that I notice it, your face is turning red."

I thanked god that Mewtwo was about as clueless as me when It came to these types of emotions, before pushing his hand off, "I'm perfectly fine! And if your still wondering, I was with Amethyst, Violet and Megan." I then told him what had happened from the moment I stepped into the mall, noticing that I was slowly talking quicker and tended to drag on and on with the story, "Wow, I really don't know how to shut up." I said in the end, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to stiffen slightly at the question, before replying with, "I was meeting with the other pokemon I room with, Sceptile, Lucario and Greninja. From what I was told, the three of them had to stay at the mansion, so I went by myself."

"You can hang with us if you want to." I said, not noticing that I was talking till I finished uttering the last few words.

He thought it over for a few seconds, before nodding, "Are you sure that you would like me to come along?" he asked, purple eyes staring into Grey.

I smiled to cover up the fact that I was now sweating like crazy, "Of course i don't mind! Your my bro, and I look out for my bros!"

Mewtwo's expression stayed emotionless, as we waited in the Panda Express line.

* * *

><p>We got back to the table about three minutes later, talking about random things as we sat at the table.<p>

I passed one of the tables that surrounded ours, accidentally hitting my leg on the tail of this guy's jacket. Weirdly enough, instead of the jacket feeling like normal cloth, it left like there was a really heavy object in this guy's jacket pocket.

"Watch it, kid." He muttered, eyes burning behind his sunglasses, right before he went back to talking to his other friends.

The sudden feeling of being surrounded hit me, as Megan greeted us with a friendly wave, Violet giving us a small respectful nod before going back on her phone.

"Hey, Cyberdoll, are you ever gonna put the phone down?" I asked, right before eating a piece of orange chicken.

When Violet didn't say anything in return, Megan looked around at the surrounding tables, before whispering, "She's been checking the mall security cameras since we entered the mall."

It took all of my self-control to not scream at the top of my lungs, "She's doing what?" I hissed through my teeth, "Does she want us to get caught, and possibly get sent to jail?"

Violet, looking fed up with how I was reacting, glared at me, "I know exactly what I am doing, " She hissed back, dark brown eyes glaring into my own with hints of anger, "heck, the only reason I would waste my time on this phone is because I want to make sure that we didn't walk into a death trap; which we might have done." She then glanced around at the surrounding people, "Right after the people from earlier left, these guys all walked up to the now-empty tables, making a circle around the two of us. I did a quick scan on them, and don't freak out when I say this, but they have guns on them."

I bit down on my tongue, when Mewtwo's expression hardened, "Were you able to find any signs of bombs?"

Violet typed a bunch of commands into her phone, before nodding, her expression going from calm to scared, "There are fifty set on the surround pillars, we need to leave now..."

The guy that I hit on our way here shoved his hand into his pocket, taking out a device with a single button on it, "You four aren't going anywhere." He said darkly, a sickly smile on his face, right before he jabbed his finger on the red glowing button.

**BOOM!**

the surrounding pillars fell, making the once airy mall swiftly turned into the trap it always was, the rubble blocking the shops, and probably crushing other people that had been shopping.

I reached behind me for my sword, only to remember that I had left my only weapon at the mansion.

"We are so fucked." I heard Violet say, while Megan gripped her baseball bat tightly.

"All we need is the clone," The "leader" said, as he pulled a gun out of his back pocket, his comrades did the same, "The other three, on the other hand, are not needed, kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up really soon, I promise.<strong>

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**I told you guys that you wouldn't have to wait that long!**

**Anyway, like I said, shit is about to hit the fan. **

**So, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Battle of the mall (Pt.2)<p>

(Amy's P.O.V)

I knew that I was utterly screwed when I got shot in the arm.

Everything else was going so nicely, then some bastard in red had to ruin all the fun.

Mewtwo started up the fight by taking out three gunmen with a powerful psychic, which was so strong that when the trio hit the wall, it left cracks in the stone.

"We need to either end this quickly or leave, now!" Megan shouted from behind on of the trash cans, while most of the team advanced while shooting.

I looked around for a place to escape, but soon found out that we were trapped inside. The explosion alone was enough to close off any and every entrance and exit to the middle of the mall, the only way out was up, unless we wanted to try climbing over the rubble while getting shot at.

"There is no way out!" I yelled over the sound of gunshots, as I pushed a table over to use as cover, "You see anything, Violet?"

"Nothing." She yelled from behind another table that was overturned about five feet from me, sounding pretty calm even if we were trying not to get shot.

"Mewtwo?" I yelled, peeking over the table for a few seconds to see that the clone was really getting into the fight, floating ten feet off the ground, as he sent shadow ball after shadow ball at the attackers, whom were trying not to get hit while also trying to shot the clone down.

So far, no one was winning.

"This is getting us no where!" I shouted, hearing footsteps approaching my table shield, "If I die, I want to drag a bunch of these guys down with me to hell!" With that said, I jumped over the table, ignoring the shouts of Megan and Violet, as I dropped kicked the nearest guy.

My plan was simple, grab there gun. At least, I thought that it would be easy.

The gunmen that I tried to kick blocked my hit by grabbing my leg, then bringing his elbow down on my knee cap.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, before catching him by surprise, landing a punch right into the Adam's apple. I ducked as another bullet went over my head, before grabbing the fallen guy's gun, returning fire.

Normally, in a fight, I try to restrain my self from killing my opponent, no matter how much of an asshole they were. But, when you come at me with a gun, shoot first, and threaten my friends, you just purchased a one-way ticket to the most painful death followed by a trip to hell.

Before you think that I'm crazy for even thinking about such a thing, let me remind you that I'm a thirteen year-old 9th grader, with a passion for martial arts and other dangerous things since I could walk. Heck, my first words were swear words, so your gonna have to deal with the way I get shit done.

Anyway, back to the fight!

Megan was slowly getting out from behind her shield, taking out a gunmen that had gotten to close to her with a swing of her bat, then taking his gun to fire back. The only real problem was the fact that she didn't really know how to shot a gun, and ended up missing most of the shots.

Violet took a huge risk by lunging from her table to the trash can that Megan was hiding behind, before taking the gun and firing it like a pro.

I let out a few crazy laughs, even getting a bit cocky by trying out some trick shots, right went I was shot in the left arm, right into the shoulder.

I dropped my gun, and with a shriek of pain, I pulled the sleeve up to see the damage. The bullet had pushed it's way past my skin, and had lodged itself into the should bone itself. I then grabbed my gun with my right hand, before dragging myself back behind the table, each movement sending another wave of pain through my veins.

I hurt so much to the point that I was slowly losing my hearing, the loud gun shots sounding more like quiet footsteps. Heck, I didn't even hear Mewtwo land right next to me, his eyes wide with fear, as he looked my shoulder over. He then yelled something over his shoulder to Megan and Violet, something like, "She's been hit!", but I could tell anymore, everything was going fuzzy slowly.

I tried to smile, lie that I was okay and that we still need a way out of here, but I felt close to dead.

I could see Megan and Violet running over, Violet proving cover fire while Megan looked like she was on the verge of tears, when they stopped next to me. Megan seemed to be hyperventilating, while Violet dug her hand into her pockets, pulling out some kind of pill.

she then pushed it into my mouth, before pinching my nose, giving me no choice but to swallow it. Right after I took it, Violet started to return cover fire, her yelling slowly coming back into focus. Must have been a pain killer, because the world was slowly coming back to me, without the pain. Both Mewtwo and Megan were still hovering over me, Megan's eyes starting to fill with tears.

I gave them a cocky smile, before raising a thumbs up, "Am I dead yet?" I asked, my question was followed by a small laugh.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked, rubbing her sleeve under her nose.

"Besides the fact that I have a bullet in my shoulder, I'm good as ever, why?" I asked. Megan's face went from sad to mad within seconds, as she slugged my left shoulder with her bat, hard.

"What the fuck!" I yelped, clutching my shoulder with my left hand, "Now both of my shoulders are busted."

"That's what you get for scaring the crap out of me!" Megan scolded, her tears being swiftly replaced with a scowl, "Don't you ever do something as stupid as that ever again, I swear..."

"You'll kill me?" I finished with my trademark smile, which only made Megan look madder, "Don't worry, I'm fine!"

"You call getting shot in the shoulder fine?" Mewtwo breathed out, his normally expressionless face growing wide with shock and bewilderment, "you, my friend, are crazy."

"Sorry to break up the little crying-fest back there, "we heard Violet hiss from behind a different table, "but we still need a way out of here."

"The only way out is up." I muttered, before trying to sit back up, which failed miserably, "the entrances are blocked by the bombs, probably to keep Mewtwo inside for them to catch." I then faced Mewtwo, who looked like it was only now that he realized that we were trapped in here, "They must really want you dead or alive if there willing to kill, hurt and threaten everyone in the mall."

"You have no idea." He muttered, as he ducked to dodge a bullet.

Just then, logic slapped me in the face, "Why can't you just teleport us out of here?"

Mewtwo blinked, processing what I had just said, before face-palming, "Why didn't I thing of that?" He hissed to himself, right before Violet slid over to where we were.

"I'm out." She cursed, glancing at the three of us, "What do we do now?"

"We get out of here. Everyone hold hands." Mewtwo said, eyes glowing a soft blue color, "And whatever you do, do not let go. We all gave him a weird look, before doing what we were told.

Mewtwo closed his eyes, as the world zoomed out of focus.

I always assumed that teleportation would be quick and really cool to do.

I was so wrong.

I felt like there was a small gravitational pull that was slowly tugging me away from the others, to the point that my grip on Megan's hand slipped away. I held on to Mewtwo's hand harder, to the point that I think I might have cut the circulation off from his hand, until we finally appeared right outside the mall.

Big mistake.

There was 25 guys waiting for us right outside, pistols held at the ready, as they fired.

Thinking quickly, I tackled Megan to the ground, so that we landed right behind a big piece of rubble.

I heard a small groan, and with a horrified expression, I watched Mewtwo fall to the ground, clutching his side.

The jackass' with guns stopped firing, as they slowly walked forward, advancing the fallen Pokémon.

Mewtwo bared his fangs, only to be hit my a small Taser.

I don't know how to explain what happened next, I really don't. Something inside of me snapped, like that feeling when you see someone beating up your best friend. Some people would help them feel better after the fight, but when I see that someone is doing something as little as kicking Megan in the shins, I break there faces.

Imagine that, but on a much bigger, magical scale.

Not even close to what I did.

All I really remember is not being in control of my actions, as I jumped out from where me and Megan were hiding. The weird part was, once my shoes hit the ground, cracks started to appear, webbing there was from where I was standing, forming a webbed circle around everyone. Then, as if I was watching from a first person view instead of fighting myself, my arms moved without my command, bringing both hands above my head, crossing over like and X. I then threw both wrists downwards, and a few seconds later, the ground started to shake.

It was small and unnoticeable at first, small leaks of water here and there, but with a small smirk, the water pipes under us busted with the same force of a hydro cannon, shooting straight up from the ground.

Most of the gunmen gasped in shock and horror, especially when some of the pressurized water hit the right area, while I took this opportunity to lay some hate.

With that distraction done, I fought my way towards Mewtwo's curl-up state, either back-handing or snap kicking anyone who dared to stop me.

I then grabbed Mewtwo around the waist with my uninjured arm, dragging him behind the wall of rubble right before the gunmen recovered from there shock.

When I got back, Megan gave me a look of shock, "...How the fuck did you do that?" She asked, her question filled with surprise and possibly a bit of fear, right before Violet appeared right behind her.

"Why can't we get back to the mansion?" Violet hissed, as she checked over Mewtwo, "I know that your still out of it, but do you think that you can teleport us back to the mansion?" Violet asked Mewtwo, whom was slowly recovering.

Mewtwo tried to regain his focus, but failed when he winced from the pain of being shot, "Can't focus, to much pain." He hissed through his teeth, but I was able to call for help. Some of the other smashers should be arriving soon."

"We just need to hold out for a few minutes." I said, before yelping as a bullet flew through the rubble, inches away from my face.

"We would be lucky if we had seconds." Violet muttered darkly, before her cold brown eyes met mine, "I don't know what you did with the water earlier, but do you think you could use it to our advantage?" I nodded, the pain in my shoulder slowly coming back, but I ignored it, as me and Violet leaped over the shielding once again.

I tried to focus on the water only, which was hard when you could hear gun-shots going off every five seconds, but I felt the familiar tug in my gut, along with the feeling of an adrenaline rush, as blasted some other gunmen off of his feet with another hydro pump.

After some experimenting, I found out that not only could I blast people with water, but I could also thicken water in front of me to form a shield, and because it was all over the place, I had total control over our fighting area, as long as my concentration didn't break.

It wasn't long until I heard the sound of a thousand running footsteps, and almost leaped with joy when I looked down the street to see that our reinforcements were slowly arriving, every one of the smashers looking murderous.

I guess that the gunmen got the idea, when a black SUV pulled up into the battle ground, people folding into the van as fast as they could, leaving the wounded and (possibly) dead.

Right after the doors pulled to a close, when the other smashers were seconds away from rushing into the battle field, the black van changed course within seconds, instead of heading for the exit which was straight ahead, it circled around in a loop, heading the way that it came in, aimed right for a still-injured Mewtwo.

I didn't think.

Before I knew it, I was making a wild dash for Mewtwo, my joints and limbs screaming in protest, especially my still-bleeding shoulder, as the rest of the world faded into the back ground, the sounds of Megan screaming along with the other smashers yelling at me to stop seemed to vanish as well, as I pushed Mewtwo to the side, using my running momentum to force him at least five feet away from the impact area.

I gave his horrified expression a sad smile, before the car smashed into my side, a sharp burst of pain flaring up in my side, before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>...Please don't kill me...<strong>

**Amy: *Walks in with crutches, casted arms and legs, and a neck brace* WHY THE HELL DID I GET HIT BY A CAR?!**

**Me: It was a necessary sacrifice.**

**Mewtwo: That was a bit over-kill, and you just left the readers with yet another cliffhanger.**

**Me:...Aww shit, your right...**

**Oh well.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, review to tell me what you think of it, and I'll see you the next time I post a chapter. Next chapter will either be Mewtwo P.O.V, Third person Mewtwo P.O.V, or both along with Megan P.O.V, leaning more toward the third one.**

**Nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**The weekend just started when I started typing this, so hopfully I can get this thing on soon. You know, as long as my parents don't catch me.**

**I find it funny that I can go update fanfction while in classes that use computers with little to no truble, but updating fanfiction at home is an even bigger challange, but i won't compain.**

**Also, later on in the fic, I base a bunch (not all) of the memories, jokes, stupidity and expreiences that Amy has on my life, so only a few people might get them.**

**That, and this chapter has a bunch of changing P.O.V's so everytime you see another line, that means that the P.O.V has switched. I won't write who's P.O.V it is except for the first one, but with all the contet clues I put into this, it should be pretty easy to know who's P.O.V it is.**

**This chapter isn't as epic as the others, meant mainly for angst, and gives you a little taste of what goes on in Amy's head. This chapter might be abit boring, along with the next one, so, I'm sorry. Another warning, this chapter is pretty damn loooooooooooooooooong, so, yeh.**

**I also wanted to add the fact that the author's note at the end of each chapter has nothing to do with the story, it is only for amusment for the readers. I don't mean to sound, well, mean when I say/write this, but I just throught that i include that fact.**

**N****othing else to say, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Broken<p>

(Mewtwo's P.O.V)

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Two seconds.

The other smashers were two seconds late.

Yes, they did arrive to help us when we needed it, but if only they had been there two seconds earlier...

It's all my fault. None of this would have happened if I had just stayed home with the other pokemon. Heck, Amy's life woudn't be in such a critical condition if I had just turned down her offer to "hang out".

It's been at least an hour or two since we came back to the mansion. Amy was instantly taken to the hospital, still in a really critical condition.

I was sitting on a plastic chair right outside Amy's medical room, listening to the sound of the clock ticking away, ears perking up at every little sound.

I flinched when the door opened, Doctor Mario walking out with a grave expression. I was instantly out of my chair, "How is she?" I asked slowly, feeling like the guilt was slowly crushing me.

Doctor Mario couldn't meet my eyes, aside from the fact that I towered over him, "I could try to sugar coat the facts, or I could give it to you bluntly; what would you perfer?"

"Just tell me the facts." I said, not sure how much longer i could go without know what exactly happened.

"She should be dead." Mario said, stopping for a moment so that I could absoarb the four words, "Both of her arms are on the brink of snapping after landing on the concrete after the inital hit, the bullet in her should didn't exactly help. SHe's now suffering from a slight concusion after her head and neck smashed into the rubble."

"Those things can be fixed, rigth?" I asked, my normal stoic expression threatening to break at any moment.

To my relief, he nodded, "The surgery went perfectly. Everything is fixed, and should be better then ever by her next fight."

Even with the happy news, Mario still looked pretty grim, "What's wrong with her?" I asked, unable to keep myself from asking the million dollar question.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Mario said, bowing his head slightly, "And the sugery finished half an hour ago."

The deathly scilence was heavy in the air, before Mario walked back into the room, "You can come inside if you would like to." Mario said.

I really didn't want to visit her, but my legs were slowly moving me toward the door, with or without my permission.

Mario held the door open, closing it behind me as I walked in.

I cringed when I saw the state Amy was in. She had IV's in her right wrist, a breathing mask, and multiple stitch marks on her stomach, arms, and one on the back of her neck. Her breathing was low and shallow, to the point where i wasn't really sure if she was still alive, the only thing signifying that she was still in the land of the living was the faint beep of the heart monitior.

"Has she said anything? Or possibly moved at all?" I asked, quickly rushing back into my panic mode from three hours ago, right after I had been shot.

Speaking of said wound, the throbing pain in my side was not helping my already stressed figure.

Doctor Mario noticed the pain as well, "I did warn you that if you wanted me to stich you up that quickly, I would end up hurting more then it should have."

"And it is becasue of that saved time that Amy is still alive, yes?" I hissed back.

Before i could do or say something that i would deffinitly regret, a stiffled groan was heard from the white bed, as Amy's grey eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the lighting. "Da fuck happened?" She groaned, clutching her head with her right hand while her left was busy holding herself up, and by the way that she was wobbling side to side, she still seemed to be pretty tired, and possibly tramatized.

Before either our us could say anything, Amy's eyes slowly clopsed again, before she drifted back to sleep.

Doctor Mario sighed, before holding the door open, "She seems to be fine, so, do you mind taking her to her room?" He asked.

I nodded, slowly and carfully picking Amy's sleeping form up bridal-style, before walking out of the room, heading to Amy and Megan's shared room.

* * *

><p>The sound of the coming rain was enough to mask my quiet crying, huddled up on the corner of my bed.<p>

As scared as I was for Amy, I couldn't bring myself to visither, for the fear of either more tears or possibly me geting mad at her.

The rain was getting louder now, water splatering on to the roof of the mansion so fast that the sound of the rain coming in contact was loud enough to make me as scilent as a mute.

Then, came the knock on my bedroom door. I ingorned it, hoping that the person would leave, but that hope burned out when the unlocked door opened, Violet's head peaking out, "Yo." she said, before walking in, closing and locking thedoor behind her, "You okay? Everyone is worried for Amy, beileve me, I'm one of them, but there worried for you as well. You haven't come out of your room since we all came back to the mansion."

I stayed quiet and still, the only thing moving were the tears on my face, as they slolwy formed a river going down my cheeks.

Violoet sighed, as she pulled out her newly aquired gun, playing aroun with it in her right hand, while her left hand massaged the bridge of her nose, "Look, I will admit that I am cold and heartless, but at the very least6, I know when a friend needs help." She then gently grabbed grabbed my hand, before pulling me to my feet, a small smile on her face, "Come on, let's go raid the fridge or something, eat away you fears and tears."

I nodded, a small smile on my face, as we left my shared room with Amy, locking the door behind me, before me and Violet went downstairs to be with the other smashers.

Me and Violet sat down on a free couch, while most of the other smashers were either doing the same, pacing around the living room, or knocked out on the ground and other chairs.

"I'll go grab you something." Violet muttered, before leaving the couch, her hands stuffed into her pockets as she made a beeline for the kitchen.

"I see that you've made a good impression on my sister."

Without thinking, i twisted around to punch the newcomer in the face, landing a direct hit.

"Shit, Megan, calm down. It's just me!" Randy exclaimed, after clutching his nose with his hands, "Nice hit, by the way."

My normally calm and collected expression was replaced with one of slight anger, "What do you want?' I spat out, sounding harsher then i wanted it to be.

Instead of hissing back a curse in return, Randy smiled, "Just wanted to see how you were doing after this whole Amy-getting-hit-by-a-car thing."

I dug my nails into my jacket wrist, the only thing keeping me from socking Violet's twin in the face, before saying, "I'm fine, there is no reason to be worried about me."

"Yeah right, Megan." Violet said from behind us, as she held three glasses of a pink substance in one hand and three bowls of ice cream in the other, somehow with relative ease, "You were crying up a storm bigger then the one outside."

As if the storm wanted to show off, lightning struck outside, followed swiftly by lightning.

She placed the items on the table in front of the couch, giving a small nod to her brother before sitting down, patting the free area next to her, "Are you planning on standing all day, or do you want to take a break and sit your ass down?" Randy sat down next to her, taking a strawberry smoothie, sipping some of it quietly.

"By any chance, have you guys seen Amethyst and Jayden lately?" Violet asked, me and Randy shaking our heads.

"There probably still on there 'date'." Randy said, a small smile on his calm face.

We sat in the cofterable scilence, the only sound wasthe hard pitter-patter of the rain, when Bowser walked over, a confident smile on his face like he was about to win a bet.

"I see that you friend is still in the infirmary," He said, an evil gleam in his eyes as he went on, "What a shame. I guess that you three won't be fighting us in tommorow. You should be happy, you guys got off easily. I would suggest to Amy that she should get hit by cars more often, but I can't really do that. For all we know, she's long dead."

I snapped.

I can't even recall what had happened, as I do remember is getting really mad that this asshole was shit-talking my best friend, and needed to be taught a lesson.

My vision went red, as I tackled Bowser to the ground, taking him by suprise as I snashed my bat into his face, yelling, "Take that back! Take that all back!"

I allowed Randy to pull me off, still glaring at the koopa king. He looked like he was about to lash out at me, when Violet cocked her gun back, "Don't think that I won't use this on you." She hissed under her breath.

The whole living room was now quiet, everyone watching with expressions of shock or slight fear, before slowly going back to there gloomy states.

"You newbies think that your all so importaint, th new spotlights of the smash tournament." Bowser hissed, slowly walking ot of the room, "Compared to us veterans of the smash bros, you guys have little to no chance."

Glitchz walked in right asBowser walked out, slamming his shoulder into her own. "What was that all about?" She asked, before takinga seat on the couch across from us.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" An unseen person said. Glitchz nearly screamed when Alec's head popped out of her shadow, as he slowly stepped out.

"Great, now that lord Voldemort is here, it's a party." Violet muttered dryly, while Alec reached back into Glitchz shadow to pull out his staff, leaning on it lazily.

"Look, I'm happy that you guys care for my well being, I really do, but there is nothing about me that you need to worry about."I said, wanting nothing more then to back to my room and cry under my blankets alone.

Glitchz took a small black box out of her back pocket, which sprouted earsand a tail, before perching itself on Glitchz shoulder, "You know what you need? To think about something besides constantly worrying over Amy."

Randy smied, "She's right. Tell a story or something." Every one seemed to like the story idea.

I racked my brain for a good memory, before bitting my cheek to keep from laughing, "I remember this one time that we were at lunch and she asked us what character from legend of zelda we would be, if we had to choose from Zelda, Ganon and Link."

_8th grade, first quarter_

_"Hey Megan, if you were one of the tri-force holders, which one of themwould you want to be?" Amy asked, as she took a quick sip of her chocolate milk._

_Megan thought about it for a mo0ment, handing Amy and Felixa napking beforesaying, "I would most likely be fit to be Zelda, becasue personally, out of the three of us, I think that i would be the smartest."_

_"It's only becasue you fully asian." Amy muttered, before wiping her mouth, "What about you, Felix?"_

_He thoguht about it for a momoent, before getting up, "I think that I could fit as Ganon." He mused, as we threw away our plates and headed outside to where they normally hung out, a circular table with on curved piece of concrete to serve as the chairs._

_"Yes, because we all know, that of the three of us, you wuld be the green bacon character." Amy snickered, before placing her bag on the "chairs", "Wait, that leaves me with Link, dosen't it?" She said, sounding slightly sad by the fact._

_"Well, yeah." Megan said, "Out of all of us, you have the most courage, proven by the fact that you perfer truths over dares, and, yeah, becasuse that's all that's left."_

_Amy's slightly sad state switched at the speed of light, a small smile on her face when she pulled a pose, "This is great, I get to be fairy boy!"_

"We had a good laugh after that."I said, everyone but Violet was laughing therehead off, but even Violet had a small smile on her face.

"Who is this Felix guy?" Randy asked.

"Well," I said, while thinking that it made no sense how story time transformed into biography of Amy Stone, "From what I know, Felix was Amy's first boyfriend. I met him when Amy took him to our table that we used to eat lunch. Another friend of ours, Izzy, thought that I would be funny if the two dated, and a few weeks after she moved, that's exactly what happened."

"Wait," Glitchz said, while scratching the back of her head, "what do you mean by 'was'? Did they break up?"

"No, there was no break up." I said, feeling sader and sader for my friend as this subject bega to expand, "He moved away at the end of 8th grade, really did break her heart."

"But she seems so happy, you would never think that she's depressed." Alec said, outlining the chicken scratch on his staff with his finger, "If anything, it seems that she's happy that he left."

I laughed at that thought, "No, it's nothing like that at all. She just knows how to wear a mask. As long as she is in control, she can make you think that she's the happiest person in the world, or on the brink of suicide. I guess that that little ability is an add-on to her imitation skills."

"That would explain it." Violet said quietly, before taking a small sip from her milkshake, "I wonder if that is why she dosen't think twice when it came to saving Mewtwo or herself, she seems to be very loyal to her close friends."

"Yeah." Was the only thing I could say back, while in my head, even if I wasn't religious, I was praying to every god I knew.

The only problem with that was the fact that the only god-like figures I knew were from video games, but hey, we were currently in the universe that was exactly like the game it was named after, what could go wrong with praying to Arceus?

* * *

><p>"Damn it." Mewtwo muttered, as he tried twisting the locked door knob that would lead into Amy and Megan's room, "Megan must have locked the door..."<p>

Mewtwo hoisted Amy over his shoulder, trying to make her as comfterable as possible, as he tried opening the door one last time.

He sighed, knowing that there was only one last logical option for him to take, one that wouldn't make only him feel awkward, but also Amy when she woke up...

Mewtwo headed to the door right next to Amy's room, twisting the door knob open, before walking inside his room.

It was a pretty nice place, the entrance door was connected to the rest of the place my a hallway, two doors on either side of the hallway lead to a specific room, while the hallway lead to the living room and small kitchen area.

Mewtwo walked up to the first door on the left, opening the door, before closing it quietly.

Mewtwo's room was pretty neat and tidy, with a bare light grey wallpaper, carpet and cielintg. His bed was in the back right corner, while a desk filled with papers was on the back left. Right next to his bed was a small dark blue nightstand, not really being used at the moment. There wasn't much else in his room, besides a window with the blinds down, in the clone's room, but he seemed to like it plain like this.

He placed Amy on his bed, making sure that she woundn'y roll onto the ground in her sleep, before taking the chair to his desk, doing nothing for what seemed like hours besides waiting and watching.

Every time she twitched, groaned, or even mumbled in her sleep, Mewtwo would shoot up from his chair, only to sit back down in slight dissapointment.

He could make out a few words that she would utter, like, "Oui oui, Motherfucker.", "or other random quotes like, "Fairy boy". The one thing that seemed to be repeated over and over was a name, Felix. That was the one thing that Mewtwo didn't understand, was he a close friend or brother?

Mewtwo was trying to fight the heavy want to sleep, when Amy's breathing quickened, along with slight twitches and groans of pain.

A nightmare.

Not really sure what to do, Mewtwo ran over, not sure how to comfert her in any way. She was now whimpering more, trembling so much that the bed was shaking slightly.

Ant the worst part was the fact that Mewtwo was completely helpless. The only thing that he cuold do waswatch helplessly, before she woke up with a shriek.

Her breathing slowled down, before she hugged her knees, not even noticing that she was in a different room with someone watching, before crying quietly, planting her head between her knees.

* * *

><p>I felt so weak when I woke up from that nightmare, it wasalways the same thing.<p>

The last day of school.

You woudn't think much of it, heck, you would proabably be happy with the last day of school.

But no, not me. Not the average b-student, that should have hated school for wasting most of my life. Friends at school had made it a bit easier, along with my friendly personallity, when you don't have me mad and if you don't know about my rep.

I had two main friends that were there from 6th grade, Izzy and Megan. It was the perfect kint-tight group, Megan was the brains, I was the brawn, and Izzy, she was the special person that could make you laugh without really trying, like me but she had no pride, and would do any stupid thing you asked her.

But then, in the middle of 7th grade, a new kid came to our school, one that would change my whole out-look on crushes and dating.

His name was Felix.

From what I remember, he was in my social studies class, which was when I first met him.

At first, I assumed that he was one of those emotionless kids, the ones that put school above everything else, but after getting to kn0ow him, he quickly became a good friend.

I quickly devolped a crush on him, and because I am the worst person when it came to emotions, I made him the butt of a lot of my jokes. Even after all that time of me being an asshole, he stayed around us, questioning it a lot, but he was always there at lunch, ready to talk about the random things us teens talk about at lunch.

8th grade, right after Izzy moved away, I confessed how I felt, you know, after staying up all of the previous night, tossing and turning all night to the point that you go on your DS and get your ass kicked by a bunch of people in japan.

Wait, that dosen't happen to you?

Well, my move paid off, becasue later on, the day after i told him and felt awkward around him for the rest of the day, he told me that he felt the same way.

As simple as that sounded, you will not beileve how awkward it was, for the both of us.

He was my first boyfriend, and I was gonna make it count, for as long as it would last.

The end of 8th grade came to soon.

Megan and I were going to different schools, something that I could barly handle knowing, while Felix was going to a different state.

Let's just say, the day was filled with bittersweet tears.

Then, I woke up.

I hated it when my mindwould replay that memory, as nice as it was to see his face again, it hurt just as much.

I couldn't control myself, I thought that I was in the confinment of my own room, so i curled up and cried.

I flinched when I felt someone patting my back, but I quickly ignored it m-when fresh tears rolled down my face.

I flinched when everything else came into focus, like the fact that i wasn't in my room, and the fact that the person that was patting my back was now hugging me tightly.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist, in which he let out a small gasp of suprise, before he continued to hold me tightly.

Slowly, my senses came back, like the fact that the room smelled of jasmine, along with the person I was hugging, and currently sobbing my eyes out.

Why did still hur this much?

That's when I noticed all the odd ends, like the fact that this person was wearing light purple fur, or how it felt when this guy's three-fingered hand was placed on my back...

Wait; oh shit...

I pulled away, only to confierm that it was Mewtwo that had been conferting me.

As always, i tried to start a conversation casually, "Hey."

He only nodded back, keeping his focus about a foot above my head, before I went on, "So, mind telling me how I ended up here?"

"Do you remember anytihing before you, umm, fell asleep?" Mewtwo asked, his tone made it sound like if he said one wrong thing, I would break.

"Well, nowthat I think about it, everything hurts." I said with a small laugh that wasn't sent back, "Can you just tell me what happened?"

Mewtwo began to fiddle around with his fingers, "Do you, by anychance, remember your trip to the mall yesterday?"

And just like that, everything came flooding back.

"Damn," I muttered, as I pinchedthe bridge of my nose, "Did I really do all of that?"

"Yes, you did." Mewtwo said, knowing what I meant.

I needed to pace around before I explouded with emotion and other girls things, so I tried to stand up. The only problem was that I was instantly dizzy after trying to stand up, the ground rushing up to meet my face, right before Mewtwo grabbed me around th waist, hoisting me back up.

"Oh god..." I breathed out. This was gonna be a long and awkward day, I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Arceus christ, that took forever...<strong>

**Again, I am sorry if this chapter was long and boring, and/but the next chapter is gonna be my first real try at fluff.**

**So yeh...**

**Plz don't leave flames in the review section, because (1) I break easily and (2) if you do flame, I'll sick my boyfriend on you...**

**Wait, what?**

**Anyay, nothing else to say, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**So, again, here is your fluff. Your awkward, bestiality, Amy x Mewtwo, fluff.**

***Shudder* *Shudder***

**I also noticed that my fanfictions went from funny to depressing pretty damn quickly. I think that I've been hanging around User1493 to much...**

**Just kidding.**

**User, please don't kill me.**

**Nothing else to say, so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:Training, chicken and fluff, oh my!<p>

(Third person P.O.V)

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked, seconds after sitting back down on the bed next to the clone.

Even after putting on her casual smile and that happy tone in her voice, Mewtwo could now see the hurt under all the layers. As much as Mewtwo wanted to find out what was bothering her so much, he was more concerned Amy's mental state, "You do still have a fight to prepare for, I would suggest that you spent the rest of the day training."

Amy nodded, placing both hands on the bed before standing up again, still feeling pretty dizzy, but she didn't really seem to care.

She then limped her way to the door, Mewtwo watching each painful step, before sighing. She's gonna end up back in the hospital before competing in a real smash bros fight, he thought as he watched Amy try and fail to open the door with her still shaking hands. With little hesitation, he walked up behind her and opened the door for her, "It wouldn't do any of us good if you go back to the infirmary area because you lost a fight to a door." He said when Amy gave him that questioning look, before walking out.

Mewtwo sighed again, tilting his head back as he pinched his nose, what was this weird feeling?

"Screw it." he muttered, before following Amy out.

Amy cursed when she found out that the door was locked, before pulling the keys out from a small crack in the wall. Once she had grabbed her gym bag and other toys, she headed out, strapping her sword to her back, when she noticed Mewtwo leaning against the wall, looking at her coolly.

Shaking it off, she continued walking down the hall, about to head down the stairs, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see the clone was watching her intently, "Can I help you?" She asked, before noticing how mean that sounded, "I didn't mean to sound harsh, and I really am thankful that you, umm, took care of me, but don't you want to do something besides watch me possibly screw up and get seriously hurt?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to prevent." Mewtwo muttered, "Your obviously still out of it, physically and mentally."

Amy thought about it, before smiling, "Fine, you can tag along; if you agree to be my sparing partner."

That took Mewtwo by surprise, "...What?"

"I need to train, punching bags don't hit back, and your one of the only smasher veterans I trust." Amy said, while heading down the stairs, Mewtwo right behind her, "And, on top of that, I'm afraid that I'll give you a heart attack if I don't let you come along and later you find out that I lost another fight to a door."

Mewtwo smiled inwardly, walking quietly behind her, thinking about how many thinks could go wrong when a chicken leg was thrown at Amy, which she noticed a second before impact, grabbing it out of the air. "What the hell?" Amy muttered, looking the food over, before taking a bite, "What? This is fried chicken, I'm American, remember?" Amy said to Mewtwo's expression, before she continued to walk to the gym.

To our surprise, no one was in the gym area.

"Must be another fight." Amy muttered, before she dropped her bag next to the weights, pulling her gym clothes out of her bag, before heading into the changing area.

Amy pulled on her clothes, her mind thinking about other things, when she noticed something. She didn't have her sweat shirt with her. She cursed herself, before walking out, feeling kinda embarrassed but hiding it behind an expression of seriousness.

Mewtwo's eyes almost bulged out, which made him feel like a kind of pervert. Yes, he admired her hour-glass body shape, and yes, he was willing to admit to himself that she looked nice for a teenager, but it just had that awkward feeling grow stronger.

"You okay?" Amy asked the clone, trying to keep a straight face when she saw that his eyes were slightly widened.

Mewtwo merely nodded, his calm expression soon becoming a bit tense, when Amy laid a 100-pound weight of either side of a metal pole, making sure that it was steady before sliding her skinny frame under.

"Is that really safe?" Mewtwo questioned Amy, who only shrugged, before gripping the metal bar.

"Oh chill. Your starting to act like Megan." Amy teased, as she relaxed her own tense body, hoping that it wasn't showing that she didn't think that she was nervous

Amy never really cared for her self-being, except for the times that she thinks that she was gaining to much weight, or she insist that she needs to get stronger. Slowly, she pushed against the weights, all 200 pounds making her arms quiver when she eased it down so that it was right above chest, resting for a split second before pushing the weight back up, to the point that she was tempted to lock her arms out, but she knew from experience that if she were to do that to her arms after they have suffered this much strain, she elbow bones would shatter.

Mewtwo was surprised by her determination as she, instead of placing the weight back onto the holder, allowed the weights to slowly fall back towards her chest, the only small changes were the fact that her face was slowly becoming a tinted red, and her arms were shaking badly.

"...Help..." Amy breathed out, her breathing was slowly becoming lighter and faster, as her arms screamed in pain when she couldn't stop the weight from lightly resting on her chest, the force was a small burning feeling in her chest first, slowly blossoming into the feeling of having a car slowly but surely crushing her.

Mewtwo ran over, gripping the weight, and slowly lifting it off of the nearly-crushed teenager. He had to use a bit of psychic power, cause he'll admit, he wasn't exactly the strongest smasher, but still managed to get the weight off, helping Amy set it back on to the holder.

"Well...That was...really stupid..." Amy muttered, even with the reality that she could have been crushed, she still had a small smile on her face, "I guess that this means I need to train more." She said, before pushing herself off the bench, walking over to the nearest punching bag, before holding her hands up.

Each punch slowly drained her emotions, anger, fear and sadness. Lots and lots of that stuff. She felt a small tear travel down the side of her cheek, before focusing entirely on beating the shit out of the brown heavy bag.

Mewtwo flinched each time she struck the side of the bag, the loud sound bouncing off the walls, before disappearing. He wanted to intervene, check if she was okay or not, but decided against it for now. He would only stop her if she somehow hurt herself. If she was angry or sad about something, he would let her deal with it unless she needed her help.

Her life wasn't his business.

Amy could feel small streams of tears sliding down her face now, but ignored it, along with the growing pain in her feet and hands, ignoring the new places on her hand where the skin had split, the growing pain in her arms and legs. She did what she did with every other emotion that she would refuse to show in public, she hid it behind a mask and ignored it.

Finally, about five minuets more, Mewtwo couldn't take it any more, "Amy?" He said, quietly enough for it to sound calm, yet loud enough for him to be sure that she heard her, "You pushing yourself a bit to hard, you want to take a small break?" When she didn't respond, he walked over to her, eyes widening when he heard the sound of quiet crying and whimpering.

"Amy, you need to stop." He insisted, grabbing both of her wrists when she didn't stop, eyes slightly red and bottom lip trembling.

"Stop." the single word sent a small shiver down Amy's spine, arm shaking badly against Mewtwo's hand. Why was she like this, especially now, when someone was watching her?

"Sorry.' She muttered when Mewtwo let go of her wrist, quickly wiping any sign of tears away with the back of her wrist.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said back.

"Yes I do." She said back, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner, like the last few seconds of crying didn't happen, "I cried, in front of someone, no less. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Mewtwo didn't say anything, as he walked over to Amy's bag, pulling out her first-aid kit before motioning her to come over and take a seat.

"You really should be more carful." He muttered when she sat down on a bench next to him, taking out the rubbing alcohol, a small clean rag and bandages, "You could get yourself killed one day."

Amy let out a small laugh, "Like I would really care." She said in her own joking matter.

"I'm not kidding," He said back, his tone taking a sound of seriousness, "For all you know, the next stupid thing you do will kill you."

She didn't know why, possibly because she was a bit sick of Mewtwo acting like an over-protective parent, but she snapped, "And for all you know, I won't care." She said it with dripping malice, quickly regretting how she sounded like a self-centered bitch, "Oh god, sorry, that was really uncalled for."

Mewtwo only nodded, originally thinking that such words wouldn't hurt, but was quickly proven wrong.

What was this feeling?

Amy let out a small hiss when Mewtwo dabbed the rag of alcohol on her right knuckles, the smell and the feeling overwhelming her entirely.

"You don't have to clean it for me." Amy protested, glancing up at Mewtwo's concentrated expression.

Mewtwo smirked, "Then, you would once again end up in the infirmary."

"You never know.' She said, Mewtwo applying the bandages before moving on to her other hand, "Normally I just try to stop the bleeding."

"That would explain the scars." He muttered, glancing down her arm, "You had those stitched up by a doctor, not yourself, right?"

"I'll have you know that I can take care of myself!" Amy hissed in fake anger.

"Oh, you can, can you?" Mewtwo said, poking her arm lightly, "You scars say otherwise."

"But, I'm still alive, that has to count for something, right?" She said, seconds after Mewtwo began to put the supplies away.

"You really are a risk-taker, aren't you?" He said, placing her first-aid kit back into her bag.

"You're not really living if you're not taking risks." Amy countered, before jerking her head towards the fight ring, a silent invitation to spar a bit.

"taking a risk is one thing, taking a risk and anticipating that you'll get hurt is another thing." Mewtwo said back, as he entered the other side of the sparring ring, not really surehow this would go about, but was willing to see it throught.

"Is it really?" Amy asked, her face holding that cocky half-smile, but something was off. Instead of that happy glint in her eye, she now looked on-guard, like he would hurt her to the point that a trip to the infirmary wouldn't do much.

Fear.

Mewtwo stood still for a moment, deep in thought; was she afriad of him?

He didn't have time to answer the question, he had to focus on stepping to the side when Amy went in for a gut punch, and by the looks of the new crater in the wall, that would have hurt a lot.

Before he had time to recover, Amy's body twisted around, to the point where all her weight was on her right hand (the hand that tried to punch earlier), balancing perfectly to the point that her left leg whipped around, getting the clone good in the back.

"I see that your fighting skill is based on trickery." He muttered, slowly backing away, while Amy flipped over, landing on her feet with a small cocky smile.

"It's fun to mess around with your opponent," Amy countered, while loosening up her shoulders, "You never know how long a fight might last, so you should make the best of it. Unless, I guess, it's a life and death situation."

Amy rushed at him in a zig-zag motion, making it hard for the clone to zero in on her, as she faked a punch for his face with her right, followed up by a gut-punch with her left.

Mewtwo doubled over, if this was Amy's meaning of "Training", she didn't really need to be here, "Do you always fight like this?"

"Yep." The answer was short and simple for once.

Before either could move for the next hit, a random yell came from the hallway, something that was weird enough to get the fighters attention.

"BLACK STAR, GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN!"

Amy glanced over to the clone, "Did you..."

"Yep." He said back, before hopping out of the ring.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Amy asked from right behind Mewtwo, as she pressed her ear up next to the metal sliding door. Seconds later, her eyes widened, "HIT THE DECK!" she yelled, before lunging behind the weights.

Before Mewtwo could react, the door exploded, flying metal bits all over the room. When the dust cleared, you could see Mewtwo still standing where he was in slight shock, while Ike was chasing Black star around, Black star holding a bowl of chicken legs, throwing them at Ike as he ran around.

"Bros, this is so ending up on YouTube!" America yelled from the door, recording everything with his phone.

"You alright?" Amy said, trying to brush the dust off of the clone, while Mewtwo was imagining the slowest and most painful way to kill all three of these lunatics at the same time, preferably so that they could all see each other in pain.

"Stop that." Amy scolded playfully, knowing exactly what the clone was thinking about. Right when she said that, a chicken leg flew right at Amy, this time, getting her right between the eyes.

It took only seconds for her to grab Black star's turtle neck collar, as she dragged him out of the room, the sound of painful screams echoing down the hall.

"So," Ike said, as he walked by Mewtwo, who was calmly getting Amy's back ready to leave, "What were you and the newbie doing in here, all alone?"

"Oh la la!" France said as he walked by, hearing every word that Ike had said, before walking on, saying something in french that would probably be banned from an MA-rated fanfction.

"You really are a sicko." Mewtwo muttered, glaring at the swordsmen over his shoulder, before walking out of the room, following the sound of screaming.

"Amy, put the poor guy down, I think you've done enough." Mewtwo sighed, a bloody Black Star was bleeding all over the ground, while Amy had a small pout on her face.

She grabbed the chicken bucket off the ground, glaring at Black Star one more time, before walking away. Once she passed the gym door, she heard Ike protest, quickly followed by the sound of something being thrown.

Mewtwo glanced into the gym, not sure how or why Ike was now sprawled out on the floor, the chicken bucket forming a dent in his face, while chicken legs were all over the floor.

Mewtwo sighed, before walking down the oppsite hallway, following the sound of heavy footsteps. He wasn't an expert on human girls, heck, he didn't know much about humans in general. Mewtwo shivered, was it possibly her time of month?

Amy crossed over by the living room, buired deep in her thoughts. So she snapped, it wasn't much of a big deal. After watching enough soul eater, she was sure that the ninja would still be able to stand. And as for Ike, if the guy could take a sword across the face, I'm pretty sure that he could take chicken being thrown at him.

At least, I hope he can...

"AMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!"

She didn't have time to process what had happened, she only knew enough to know that Amethyst had tackled her to the ground the second she walked by the living room entrance.

"YURI!" Rika yelled.

After Megan peeled Amethyst off, the others began asking questions, none of them got through to Amy, who was still out-of-it.

The only thing that Amy did hear was something Violet said, "Glad to know that your up and running, but we still have a fight to get ready for."

"Really?" Megan said, "We just know realize that she's alive, and you decide to say that; out of so many other things you could have said?"

Violet blinked, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You really need to learn the basics of giving a shit," Glitchz said, "You know, like having emotions."

"I have emotions," Violet countered, "Ijust choose not to use them."

"You two are impossible." Alec mumbled.

"At least we don't pop out of other people's shadows!"Glitchz yelled back.

"At least I don't talk to a floating box!" Alec yelled back.

"You two are acting like kids!" Jayden exclaimed.

"SAYS THE GUY THAT DROPPED THE LANDMASTER!" Everyone but Amy, Megan and Amethyst yelled.

"Are you guys still sore over that?" Jayden asked.

His answer was the sound of a gun going off. Jayden's eyes widened, his hand feeling the new straight cut that had made itself on the right side of his head, trimming the hair, while Violet was still holding the weapon.

"What do you think?" She spat out, before grabbing both Amy and Megan, leading them to the backyard.

A certain clone was watching all of this go on from the shadow of the hallway, sighing as he lifted the back over his shoulder, quietly following the three girls, while the others were to busy bickering.

"So, you think that you can still fight?" Violet asked.

Amy nodded, "I should be fine."

Megan slapped her shoulder lightly, "I swear, if you ever do anything as stupid as that again, I'll send Violet after you in hell so that she can drag you back to the land of the living, where I'll kill you personally."

"Nice to you see again as well, Megan." Amy said, right as they all entered the backyard.

It was a pretty big place, around the same size as the mansion, nothing but greenery.

Violet turned to face the other two, brown eyes staying calm and cold, "After the whole mall incedent, we can all agree that more training is needed, correct?" Amy and Megan nodded, not sure where this is going.

Violet's finger poked Amy, "You're very fast, can take quite a hit, and you're strong, but you don't use your head." She then did the same to Megan, "You're fast and smart, but you're also pretty skinny, with little to no fighting experience."

"Do street fights count?" Amy asked.

"No, they don't." Violet said back, assuming the role of a strict sensei.

"With atributes like these, it's pretty clear that we'll never win a fight."

"Harsh much?" Amy asked. Violet glared at her, before slapping her across the face.

"SEXUAL TENSION!" Rika yelled.

"It's safe to say that I have the most experience, so I'll be incharge of our training. That also means that you do not talk back, heck, don't talk at all, Amy." Violet then gripped Amy's shirt collar, "Do you understand me?"

"Hai, sensei." Amy muttered, before Violet go.

"Where was I? Oh yeh, that's right, we're gonna fail, big time. But thankfully, I have the best exsersize that not only will you improve your weak sides, but you will also develop skills such as teamwork." Violet's Brown eyes took an evil-like glint, "Anyone want to guess what we'll be doing?"

When Amy and Megan both had confused expressions, Violet smirked, this would be a lot of fun...

"We will be climbing trees."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeh, I got the ending from a naruto book, bite me.<strong>

**THIS CHAPTER SUCKED SO FREAKING BAD, I CAN'T WRITE FLUFF!**

**And to anyone who didn't get my random Rika's, long story short, Rika is that girl at my school that is like France, but a girl, not blond, and isn't gay.**

**This chapter was an Amy X Mewtwo fail, I know. But hey, I tried, give me credit for something! But on the other side, yes, this is proof that I can't write fluff or anything romantic, I'm not french enough...**

**This chapter was also longer then I expected, but hey, fluffy shit now and depressing, heart-breaking shit later, k?**

**That and, I won't be albe to upload for a while, school work is a bitch and I got a whole lot of brusies and broken bones to look forward to in the future. **

**And also, don't be mad, but remember how I said that I would try to sleep more? Yeh, not only did that fail really badly, but I also only sleep two hours when I'm lucky, most of the time, I don't sleep. But hey, what are weekends for?**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up asap, which will be filled with jokes, inside jokes, and more freaking jokes. **

**Yeh...**

**Mewtwo: You made me perverted?**

**Me: Yeh, why not? I know how you look at Amy when you think she's not watching.**

**Megan: Maybe we should introduce you to Kakashi, you two would get together just fine.**

**Mewtwo: I'm not a pedophile either!**

**Amy: Well, I'm thirteen, how old are you?**

**Mewtwo:...I take it back...**

**Violet: You might want to be a bit more carful when it comes to fluff...**

**Me: And why would I want to do that?**

**Rika: MAKE A LEMON! MAKE A LEMON RIGHT FRUCKING NOW!**

**Violet:...That's why.**

**I should go before SHE get's out of hand, so, LATER PEEPS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Violet: Finally! I thought that I would have to wait a few weeks before you came back to this!**

**Me: Yeh, well fuck you as well. School is a bitch, and when I'm writing this, I'm in my social studies class. Heck, I shouldn't have a fanfiction account.**

**Megan: Over-protective Asian, parents, am I right?**

**Amy: I second that.**

**Alright then, we all need to shut up, so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 :Tree-hugger<p>

(Megan's P.O.V)

Seconds went by after Violet's statement, her face kept calm and collected except for a bit of amusement in her eyes.

The quiet didn't last.

"Were gonna do what?" Amy asked, giving Violet that blank look.

Instead of saying anything, Violet walked over to two trees, placing her hand on the one on the left, "Amy, you'll be climbing this one," She said, before placing her hand on the right, "Megan, you'll be climbing this tree."

"I'm not trying to be rude, but may I ask why and how this would help us?" I asked, being carful with how I said my words, I didn't want to end up with a black eye after this.

"You only need to know your goal and your challenge, the rest is up to you two." Violet replied, as she took a seat on the glass, waiting for us to do something.

Amy didn't even size-up her tree, as she kicked off her shoes, wrapping her arms and knees around the rough bark, before slowly inching her way upwards.

I sized up my tree, not sure how I should approach this...

_"...don't know it's rigged..."_

I glanced over to Violet, "Did you say something?" Violet shook her head, still in that relaxed position.

Behind me, with a loud yelp, Amy slid down her tree, splinters covering her arms.

"That's what you get for becoming an extreme tree-hugger." I muttered, still not sure how I should go about with this.

Maybe if I had a jump-start...?

_"...need to learn to work together..."_

I glanced at Violet again, only to find that she was now talking with Mewtwo, looking over at Amy's failed attempts to climb the tree. She couldn't have said anything to us.

"Is something wrong, Megan?" Violet asked me when she noticed that I was still staring blankly at her, Mewtwo keeping his casual expression.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said back, trying to keep my focus back on the tree.

"Fucking tree, let me climb you!" I heard Amy yell behind me, before another thud signaled that she had yet again failed.

I tried to piece together what I had heard, was I loosing it? Maybe I had been hanging around Amy for a bit to long.

_"...fail if they don't have teamwork..."_

With a groan, I clutched my head, what was happening to me?

It was clearly Violet talking to me, but whenever I glanced over to her, it was also pretty clear that she was talking to the clone.

I tried concentrating on Violet again, waiting for something, anything...

_"They don't know it's rigged. They need to learn to work together if they want to achieve there goal. The both of them will fail if they don't have teamwork."_

It was like I could hear on two different levels, one of them was the quiet mumbles of Violet talking to the clone, and the other one was like I...

I was in her head.

It all clicked in place, the voices I've been hearing whenever I walk into a room with many people in one place, the small whispers in my head were finally making sense.

...That, or I was loosing it slowly.

"Hey, Amy," I said over my shoulder, "I got a plan."

We pressed our backs against each other, slowly walking up the tree, slowly putting one foot in front of the other.

"So you two finally understood what I was talking about." We heard Violet say from the ground, as we reached the tree tops.

"What's next?" Amy asked, trembling a bit from the strain.

"Easy, come back down." Violet said simply, before going back to her conversation with Mewtwo.

I could tell that Amy was on the brink of cursing, as we slowly made our way back down. Amy full-on flopped on her face once we reached the ground, not getting up until Violet threatened to put holes in the back of her head.

"Why do you have to be so harsh?" Amy groaned.

I was thinking deeply about what had happened earlier, when I had read Violet's mind? Where did that come from? Was it like Amy's new ability, to be able to control water? Was I a psychic? There were so many new questions...

_"You would probably be pretty confused, but don't worry about it. It's normal for kids like you to start developing abilities like these at this age."_

My head flanged up, not sure who was talking to me, until I saw Mewtwo looking at me intently.

"In fact, I would be surprised if you started to move things with your mind." He said.

Violet frowned, "Did I miss something?" She asked, Amy wearing the same expression.

"I have reason to believe that Megan is a psychic." Mewtwo said simply.

It was quiet while both of the other girls looked at me, Amy's face growing a small smile.

"This is great! What am I thinking about right now?" Amy asked.

I sighed, "Your thinking about the fact that I can now read your mind, something I could do before all of this happened."

Amy looked like she was gonna start throwing up rainbows, while Violet asked, "So you read my mind to figure out what to do?"

I gulped, "...Yes?..." I said, hoping that Violet wouldn't get mad at me for going into her mind.

Instead of glaring, Violet smiled, "Good. If you have abilities like this, it would be smart to use them in situations like this, that way, your ready for whatever comes at you in a fight."

Violet smile was quickly replaced with a frown, "However, you did cheat, and for that, you and Amy will need to complete another task..."

Amy's jaw dropped, "What else will you have us do?" She yelled, as her left eye twitched.

Violet smirked, "You'll see..." She said darkly.

* * *

><p><em>Hours of training later...<em>

"Oh my god," Amy said, as she limped her way to our shared room, Mewtwo walking behind her to make sure that she wouldn't fall over, "everything hurts..."

I could only nod, as I opened the door, "Yeh, I fully agree. I didn't think that Violet would drive us THAT hard..."

"Well, it is only to benefit you two." Mewtwo said, before dropping Amy's bag in the living room, "You forgot this while you walked out of the gym."

"Hehe, woops." Amy said, as she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry."

Mewtwo only nodded, before leaving the room.

I was about to leave, when I noticed something strange about Amy.

Her knees were pressed together, eyes were slightly droopy, and she hadn't taken her eyes off the closed door yet.

I had to hold back a smirk, "Oh, someone looks like she's in love."

That got her to snap out of it, "No way, that can't happen!" Amy said quickly, the huge red blush and the way she was refusing to meet eyes only confirmed it, "Besides, I'm not ready for that yet, okay?"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, I backed off, "Fine, if that's what you want to believe, I won't judge." I said, before walking into my room.

_(Alright, one more timeskip.)_

by the time me and Amy were back from lunch, it was dark outside, with a few stars shining in the sky.

We both went back to our respective rooms, getting ready to go to bed.

So much had happened today, to the point that the second my head hit the bed, I was out cold.

I didn't notice the cold breeze from the open window, or the fact that I was pretty sure that I had closed them before I left.

Heck, I was so tired, I didn't notice the hand that was slowly opening the window wider.

* * *

><p><strong>YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Yes, I know that this chapter was rushed, and yes, I'm sorry that it was really short.**

**BUT (And this is a major but) the next chapter will be an action one, so YAY!**

**I would also like to ask you readers what super smash bros you guys would like to see, such as the well-known Sonic v.s Mario, and Zelda v.s Peach. But, unlike the Deathbattle match-ups you probably think these are based off of, I would let you guys decide who would win, based off of how many votes the certain characters get.**

**Amy: Am I gonna get hit by a car again?**

**Me: No, at least, I'm not planning it...**

**Megan: But tomorrow's the fight!**

**Me: Well, creepy people that want to kill you at night don't seem to notice or care.**

**Megan:...Good point**

**Amy: Hey, Megan, you know how you can read people's minds, right?**

**Megan: Yeh, why?**

**Amy: (Grins evilly) Why don't you try to read the author's mind?**

**Me: (eyes widen) Nope, not happening, I'm gonna end the chapter before you can!**

**Megan: She's thinking about-**

**Me: NO MORE TIME, LATER PEEPS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

**Finally, I can write this thing out!**

**Violet: Yeh, your last chapter sucked.**

**Amy: I second that.**

**You both suck.**

**Oh, both of you, shut up.**

**Any way, a slight warning, this is a fight chapter, which means that there will be parts with gore, blood, and deaths. You've been warned.**

**Anyway, nothing else to say, so, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Unexpected<p>

(Amy's P.O.V)

I couldn't sleep.

Even with all the new pain in my arms and legs, I found it really hard to even keep my eyes closed.

So, you can imagine how I reacted when I heard the sound of my window opening.

When I heard the sound of someone placing there feet down in my room, I locked my eyes shut, keeping track of this person with ears only. From under my pillow, my hand slowly curled up into a fist when the intruder started to laugh.

"Foolish kid, I know your awake." He said.

I freaked out and did the one thing I believe should never be done.

I screamed.

The intruder woke a ninja suit like mine, except with pockets holding ninja stars and a belt that had a bunch of kunai's hooked on to it. on his right wrist was a red armband.

His eyes widened, as he gripped a kunai in his right hand, going in for my throat.

Out of reflex, I ducked under his hit, grabbed his wrist and flipped him over so hard on the ground that he knocked out.

I grabbed my sword, strapped it to my back, before running into Megan's room, bursting through the door to see another ninja with his kunai right next to her throat.

"One more step, and she'll be dead." He hissed, Megan's eyes wide with terror, while still looking really tired.

That's when the gun went off. The ninja looked at his chest, surprised to see the material was slowly turning a bit darker from the blood, before his eyes rolled back, dead.

"That/s what you get, bitch." Violet muttered from behind me, before walking into the room, "There are more of these guys in the mansion, most of the other smashers are fighting right outside in the hallway as we speak."

The fog in Megan's eye disappeared, as she got out of bed, grabbing the baseball bat that was leaning on the wall, "Let's go bust some heads then." She said darkly, as the three of us ran to the main door.

Once Violet opened the door, she had to close it again, as one of the ninja's had thrown a ninja star at the door. Violet opened the door again, this time, shooting him down before he could throw another one.

"Take down as many of these suckers as you can!" Violet yelled, before running off the help her brother, who was slowly losing a hand-to-hand fight with another ninja.

Everyone in the hallway were fighting. Alec was opening shadows-like portals in the ground, casing the ninjas to fall into where ever those things lead to once they made a wrong step. Amethyst was holding her own against two on the ninjas with her fencing sword, the tip must have been sharpened, because every time she moved in to stab them, the black material would do little to stop the hit. Jayden was fighting back to back with Amethyst, while using a HUGE one-sided sword, the blade was easily blocking ninja stars while lashing out at anyone who got to close. Glitchz was running around with an awesome jagged sword, the handle was wrapped in brown leather, with a ruby at the bottom. The blade itself was shaped like a single beat of rest in music (if anyone understands that). She was dodging and slashing down anyone in her way, while listening to music through her head-phones.

Without even noticing, I laughed. It was funny how easy it was for us to get into fights, but, when it came to fighting together, we were a pretty knit-tight group.

That, and the fact that we were all kicking ass in our pajamas.

"You help Amethyst and Jayden, I'll help Violet!" Megan yelled, before dashing off to help her friend.

I smiled with slight insanity, while slowly taking my sword out, "With pleasure." I whispered to myself, before running into the fight.

The second I got close enough to help, one of the ninja caught me off-guard, slashing me across the back. Instead of wincing, my smile got wider.

I didn't need to hold back anymore.

With a small laugh, I buried my blade into his shoulder, which got a scream out of him, before using the leverage to lift myself off the ground for a split second, kicking him in the side of the head.

"Glad to know that your on our side." Amethyst said with a smile, right as I stabbed a ninja in the back, my blade going right through his stomach, before sliding out.

"How did these guys get in?" Jayden asked from where he was, as he cleanly cut off another ninja's head.

"Through the windows, that's how they got into me room." I said back, before sweeping a ninja star out of the air, throwing it back at the ninja's throat.

A clean hit.

"Yeah, right between the eyes!" I said, doing a little air fist-bump, which was followed by a short victory dance.

"There are to many of these guys!" Amethyst remarked, before yelping and ducking to avoid a ninja star to the face, "There needs to be another area there getting into the mansion, besides the windows."

I feverishly looked around the hallway, the only other places that they could have gotten into the hallway was the staircase, or...

"There getting through the damn air vents!" I said back, cursing quietly to myself for being so stupidly blind, not noticing the freaking ninjas dropping out through the air vents in the ceiling.

"Well, what can we do?" Amethyst yelled from where she was.

I racked my brain, frantically trying to come up with a way to solve this problem, which was followed by a small curse, "The one time I need to be creative, the one freaking time it depends on my life, the one time I would get in truble for over-thinking something; I've got nothing."

"I was hoping I could try this." I heard Violet say, before she appered in front of me, slapping me across the face, '"USE YOUR HEAD FOR GOD DAMN ONCE!"

It then clicked, "Alec, you think you can keep a portal open in front of the air vents?" I yelled, Violet nodding with a small smirk, happy that she knocked some sense into my head, before going back into the fight, gun in one hand and one of her swords in the other.

"Yeh, but it depends on how many and how long." He shouted back, looking tired from all the magic he was using, "Why do you ask?"

"I need a portal opened up at every air vent, you think you can do that?" I said back, before round-house kicking another ninja.

Alec didn't say anything more, he only whipped his hands out, dark circles appering at every air vent, while his staff stood in front of him, a dark aura surrounding his like a bubble-shield, dissolving anyone who touched it. Everytime someone dissolved, his arms would twitch from the strain.

"I need someone to help Alec out!" I yelled, hoping that someone could help the mage out.

"I got it!" I heard Glitchz yell, as she dashed past me, her sword gleaming in a wicked way, as she hacked another ninja into pieces.

From that moment on, no one spoke, only the sounds of fighting filled the air, when one of the ninja's got a lucky shot, and threw a kunai at my left hand, which was soon coated in blood.

With a hiss, I dropped my sword, clutching my hand, which was the perfect time for another ninja to advance, kicking me hard in the ribs.

It was the same feeling from the fight at the mall, that gut instinct that fills you with a greater need to fight, like a sugar rush personally made to give you energy.

I pressed my bleeding plam on a nearby wall, feeling the water flowing through the pipes hidden behind it, before smieking, "I win, bitch." I whispered, before releasing the pressure I was storing up, the wall shuddering ascracks appered, followed by jets of water that sprayed out randomly, the force hitting him so hard that his back flew into the door, before slumping over.

I picked up my swordwith my right hand, the weight feeling weird in a different hand, but I could still fight, "See ya in hell!" I said with a crazy laugh, before swinging my sword with my right and controlling the left-over water on the floor with my left, which was still dripping out of the broken pipes.

I cringed at the thought, Mario is gonna kill me.

"We need to get to another area, some where more open!" I heard Megan yell on my far left.

"We need a way to bring them all outside with us!" Randy yelled over the chaos.

"Hey, Alec, you think you can manage one last spell?" I asked the mage.

Alec wasn't looking that good, his face was beaded with sweat and his arms were shaking, but he managed a small nod, or a head flinch. I can't tell the difference anymore.

Alec threw his head back, eyes glowing an eerie black, before we were all thrown into a dark void.

For what seemed like hours, we were all surrounded by shadows and whispers in the back ground, to the point that when we appered outside, most of the ninja's were shivering where they stood.

After gaining my senses back, I finally noticed the sounds of guns and explosions in the background, realizing that it was more chaotic out here then it was in the hallway.

Instead of just ninjas, there were also gunmen and a few other guys with snipers, one of them held a bow and arrow, as arrows and bullets rained from the sky.

We were now utterly screwed.

"If I may be the first to say, fuck." I cursed from where I was, knocking a ninja in the back of the head, before bending down to grab my sword, which I had left on the ground of the hallway where I had dropped it.

Double fuck.

"Can't get much worst, right?" Glitchz said from where she was fighting.

"You're never suppose to say that!" Megan yelled, "Have you ever heard of the damn Murphy law?"

"Why can't I say it?" Glitchz asked back, "It's a free damn country, I can say whatever the hell I want to!"

Right as she said that, Alec collapsed where he was standing, knocked out cold from all the magic he had to use.

"That's why." Violet said, as she faced Glitchz with a frown, shooting an unfortunate ninja through the head as he tried to sneak up behind her.

"Somebody cover him!" Jayden yelled from where he was, showing slight signs of fatigue as he swung around his sword.

"I'm on it!" Glitchz yelled, "Why do I always end up with guard-dog duty?" I heard her muttered as she rushed past me, her sword held sternly at her side, as she rushed across the field, slashing and hacking at anyone who got to close.

"We need back-up!" I heard Randy yell, the poor guy was the only one of us that didn't own a weapon, so he was stuck with hand-to-hand combat.

Just then, Megan was pushed next to me by the crowd of attackers, looking a bit dizzy, as she leaned on my back to catch her breath.

"We need help, got any plans?" I asked her, as I blocked an attackers jab with my wrist, taking his kunai before stabbing it into his side.

"There must be intruders in the mansion if no one is coming outside to help us," Megan thought aloud, before snapping her fingers, "I know who we can ask, but I need your help to get me to the door."

"You got it." I said back, gripping the kunai tightly, before making a clear path for Megan to follow, getting nicked and hit in the process.

"I swear, if we live to see tomorrow, everything is gonna hurt." I muttered, right before Megan slipped into the mansion, followed by the sound of wood coming into contact with someone's skull.

I stood with my back pressed up against the door, making sure that no one could get in, while I defended it, not moving from my spot.

A gunmen got a lucky shot, lodging a bullet aimed for my neck, and it would have killed me if I hadn't blocked it with my right hand.

Shit, now both of my hands were in pain.

I threw the kunai at the gunmen, fighting with my hands until a series of knocks came from the other side.

"About freaking time, I'm dying out here!" I yelled, flinging the door open, right as Germany rushed by, gun in one hand and a grenade in his mouth.

I blinked as the rest of the Hetalia cast ran out with various weapons, before noticing Megan with her bleeding shoulder and a small smile, "I got help." She said simply.

"Of all the elite fighters, you picked the countries?" I said, wishing that she could have gotten someone like Mewtwo, someone I could fight with.

"Shut up, they were the only ones that could help, and there better then no one." Megan said back, before pushing my head down the avoid an incoming arrow, "Besides, we should really get back into the fight."

I nodded, before running back into the fight.

There was a lot more shouting now, mostly Germany shouting orders and Italy yelling, "I surrender!" occasionally.

Getting annoyed, I made my way to Italy, grabbing his white flag, "Give me this!" I yelled, before using it as I staff and whacking people in the back of the heads and there necks, before giving it back to Italy, "Know what you have to do know?" I asked, surprised when Italy smiled a dark smile and nodded, taking his white flag back, and began to beat the crap out of anyone with a red arm band.

"...You ruined Italy." I heard Megan say behind me.

"It was either he gets mentally messed up, or he can go die." I said with a small shrug, before picking up a fallen pistol, shooting a gunmen in the back of the head, "Besides, I bet that Germany was gonna break him sooner or later."

The fighting went of for fifteen more minutes, before I heard China yelled, "Screw this, aru, I'm gonna finish this!" I was tempted to yell back that he should have done that a long time ago, when he shouted something in Chinese.

What happened next erased every stereotype that Chinese people were crazy for believing dragons.

There was a loud roar that echoed through the clouds, right before a huge green dragon with golden markings and blood-red teeth busted through the sky, another loud roar ripped from it's throat, as it fired a hyper beam at the army of gunmen and ninja's, who were still frozen from fear after the first roar.

It was took only seconds for any of the remaining intruders to run for it, not many of them making it out of the front yard.

With one last roar, the Rayquaza flew back up into the sky, disappering behind the clouds.

The rest of us stood in the new peace and quiet, a gentle wind blowing through the air, before my knees buckled from under me, the adreniline rush slowly fading away as I found it near impossible to rasie my limbs.

I couldn't tell who, but someone grabbed my feet and someone else hooked there arms around my shoulders, as they carried me into the mansion.

Once the door was opened, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet:... Well, that was worth the wait.<strong>

**Me: Was it really?**

**Violet: No**

**Me: ;(**

**Megan: I still can't beileve that all of this happened the night before our fight, what are we suppose to do now?**

**Me: That's your problem, not mine.**

**Amy: Screw you to.**

**Shut up.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry that it's taking forever for me to update, it's hard to find time to do so when...**

**1) I shouldn't even have an account, so I'm found, game over.**

**2) With judo practice everyday except for friday and sunday, it makes it hard to uplaod without pain in my arms.**

**3) school is a bitch, can I get a secondon that?**

**4) Live is being an ass to me right now**

**Also, if you want to understand reason 4, I uploaded a one-shot fanfction recently, for anyone whowould likle to check that out.**

**Thank you all for reading, plz review, and with all that said, LATER PEEPS!**


End file.
